The Princess and the Jackass
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: Every girl's dream is to meet her idol. Well, what if your idols are a couple of insane dare devils? Riding a tricycle into a freezing lake, hitting people with giant fish, firing cannon balls at each other, transforming the house into a giant skate park, that kind of thing. These lucky girls meet their idols, and it's more than they could have ever imagined, or even hoped for.
1. Lucky Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words coming out of their mouths and of course Hailey and Jennet. I wish I owned Bam Magera though T^T !**

_A/N: So this story all takes place from Hailey's POV since she is the main character and all. Rated M mostly for language and grosseness (I make a lot of words up ;P) and a lot of violence and I think of stupidity. Everything in italics are thought and everything in bold is a conversation that is not spoken directly like from a cellphone or the TV or something. Anything in bold __& italics is in Jennets POV. And of course A/N__means Authors Note. On with the story!_

"Hurry up BooBoo we're gonna be late to the skate park! I wanna be there before it gets dark so I don't fall looking like a totally lost idiot!" I shouted from behind Jennet making her glance back at me.

"Relax…It doesn't need to be dark for that to happen." She said laughing at her own comment.

I hit the part of her back that is revealed because of her tube top. Jennet is a girly girl and slightly whory. Just a little. She is wearing a black tank top some shorts that were also black with hot pink splat on them, she also wore medium height boot that were black and flat at the bottom for easy skating. Her long straight dark brown hair loose and she had a knit beanie that said punk on it. She didn't wear as much liner as I did but it complemented her hazel eyes. And as for me I am wearing a tight purple tank top with long black baggy cargo pants along with purple suspenders on not hanging around this time, and I wore a spiked belt that matched my spiked collar, with black and purple skate shoes that were pretty worn out. I have my straight red and black hair under a black beanie that in purple say's Viva la BAM! The liner really complemented my ocean and gray eyes. We both decided to wear clear lip gloss. She decided to wear pineapple and mix it with coconut. I just mixed cherry and grape.

"Ow!" She squeaked.

I glared at her. "You of all people should know better than to mess with me Jennet." I said turning around to sit on the bed in front of my drawer. I reached for my eyeliner and began to put it on as i spoke to Jennet.

"Why do you have to be such a perfectionist when we're only going to a skate park?" I asked more a statement than a question but expected an answer all the same.

"You're just lucky I'm going. I don't like skate parks that much anyways. I would be hanging with my friends by the pool or somethin' like that." She said.

I gave her an eye roll. "They're not that bad! I love them!" I said looking at the wall with a longing look on my face.

"Yeah…have you looked at your body lately? You have scars almost everywhere!" She said trying to make a point.

"Yeah but they are small and each one tells a story" I said looking at my arms. They were all pretty messed up. But skating was my passion.

"Why are you so devoted to skating anyways?" She asked looking at me.

After I was sure my liner looked thick enough I put it down and faced Jennet.

"Because someday I want to be as good as my two skateboarding idols! That's why!" I said loudly and enthusiastically.

"Which are…?" She asked dumbly.

_You would think after talking about them for the past 6 years she would remember…I think she does it to torture me… _

"Tony Hawk and Bam Magera! That's who!" I said in slight disbelief.

"I know I know sorry! I forgot!" She said. "Speaking of Bam, haven't you seen Jackass lately?" She asked simply.

"Yeah…although I do prefer watching Viva la Bam…too bad that TV show is over already…" I said sadly.

"You really do like that guy don't you? And it's weird because he isn't as hot as you say he is…and all the things he does on Jackass…it's all demeaning, rude, crude, GROSS, perverted, risky…he's a total fucktard Hails." She said with a disgusted, unaproving expression on her face.

I giggled a little. "Yeah well that's precisely what I love about Bam. But you should speak for yourself because your precious Steve-o isn't any better Hun." I said smirking.

"Yeah….but he's so funny and cute and daring and…" She trailed off as I stood with a hand on my hip with a "are you kidding me" face on. "Ok OK fine…" She said defeated.

"Now come on it's exactly…" I looked at my watch which was basically a spiked collar bracelet with the clock part of the watch glued to it. "…3:00 in the afternoon and we have to be back by 8:00 P.M. if we want to watch Jackass!" I said picking up my favorite skateboard designed by Bam and started down stairs.

"Ok Ok wait up Hailey!" She yelled after me. "Si sigues mas rapido me quedo aqui y no vuelvo a salir contigo para el parque de patinaje!" She yelled at me.(Translation: If you keep going faster I'll stay here and will never go out to a skate park with you ever again!)

"Bueno no es mi problema! No me interesa si vienes o no! Se que me voy a divertir mucho sin ti ahi!" I yelled back at her. (For those who don't understand Spanish: "It's not my problem! I don't care if you come or not! I know I'm gonna have fun without you there!)

"Ugh!" She groaned.

"Just pick up the pace!" I yelled at her.

I got to the bottom and Bamm met me there. Bamm is my pitbull. He is a blue and white pitbull with crystal clear blue eyes. He was very big now even though he was still a teen. He now had sharp and big baby teeth. A bite from him and your healing for 3 weeks.

"Hi Bamm! Wanna come to the skatepark with me?" I said crouching down in front of him. He barked. "Ok but you have to be a good boy or your going to have to wear your muzzle again. You can't go around bitting people baby, ok?" I said petting his head. He barked a reply.

"Your gonna get banned from there like last time because of your dog Hails." She said in a warning tone.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up!" I said irritated. "Come on Bamm!" I said running to the car leaving Jennet to shut the door and lock it. I opened the back door for Bamm and he jumped in and laid down. I ran to the drivers seat and hopped in.

"Come on BooBoo we have to go!" I yelled as I opened the passenger seat for her.

"Hold your horses woman!" She said bumping her head as she bent down to enter the car.

"Finally!" I said as I placed my skateboard next to Bamm. "Don't even think about chewing the board Bamm!" I said seriously and he whined. "Where's your skateboard Jennet?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh I left it in the trunk since the last time we were banned from the skate park." She said simply.

"oh…"I answered dumbly.

_Of course you would…_

I turned on my Camaro (latest model of course) and drove off from our house. I checked the time on my iPhone anxiously.

"Would you relax?" Jennet said.

The rest of the way Jennet kept talking about my car. About the color and how dark purple was so glossy, the tint on the windows were a little too black for comfort, how cool the black and purple checker board pattern on the dash was very flattering, the purple rim on the wheels went lighter as we advanced, the fluffy purple seat protectors made her sleepy, that she wanted a dream catcher like the one I had on the main mirror in the car, how the neon lights on the bottom of the car were mesmerizing, how the steering wheels purple cover was funny because of the spikes that were inside of where you hold it…and I couldn't help but brag my little ass off.

"Your car is so cool!" She concluded once we arrived at the skatepark.

"Yeah thanks now come on!" I said coming out and letting my dog out aswell.

"Coming!" She said in a sing song tone.

I opened the trunk so she would be able to get her board and once she did I shut the trunk and skated off with Bamm at my heels. Soon after she reached me.

"Hey you wanna try that last stunt we tried?" She suggested after an hour of skating.

"Oh yeah! That stunt is going to be so cool! Custom made trick by Hailey and Jennet! We can call it Viva la stupidity!" I said laughing.

"We'll find a name soon enough. Lets just try to make it." She said skating towards the half pipe. It wasn't very big. Just 10ft tall and about 18ft wide. Just enough for us to try it.

We both went up to the opposite side the ramp. I looked around and only spotted a group of about 6 or 7 people looking at us.

"Alright you ready?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." She replied.

"1,2…3!" We both came down and Jennet quickly crouched down as if she were surfing. And I was looking in her direction like a hawk on prey. Once we were inches away I leaped forward and Jennet jumped forward in her crouching position. I landed on Jennets board almost too late and Jennet reached mine almost as quickly as she crouched down. Jennet got back up at the top of the ramp and came back down at the same time as I did when we were about to pass each other we high fived then low fived as we reached the top we stopped and started happy dancing and yelling.

"We did it! We actually did it!" Jennet yelled as she came to the bottom.

"I know! That was so amazing!" I said. I jumped down the ramp sliding down on my knee pads. I always did that I loved the feeling of the pads getting scrapped it was music to my pierced ears. I only had a piercing on my belly button on my right eye brow next to the scar I have there, another on my tongue and the last on the top corner of my left ear. I had about 4 piercings going down the bridge of that ear. And of course the two ear lobes. I had a tattoo on the small of my back that said 'Live to skate, die for Bam!' In black and red.

"Tony and Bam would be so proud of us right now!" Jennet said excitedly.

"Well I don't know about Tony but I can surely say that I _am_ proud of that." Said a man from behind me.

Jennet pointed behind me with a shaking finger her mouth dropping open.

"What is it?" I said as I turned around. As I looked back there he was, the man of my dreams. Bam Magera.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I shrieked a blood curdling scream of excitement. "Shut the bloody hell up! No way!" I yelled jumping slightly up and down and in a second I was bear hugging him. "Oh My Gosh it's Bam!" I yelled.

"Yes it's me" He choked out.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said and I let him go.

"That's quite a grip you got there dude." He said.

"Heh. Yeah, thanks." I said smiling sheepishly.

Just then the group from earlier came up from behind Bam.

"Damn it's almost the whole group!" I said. "There's Johnny Knoxville, Preston Lacy, Weeman, Chris Pontius, Phill Magera, April Magera, Ryan Dunn and-" I was cut off by Jennet as she sprinted past us and crashed into someone giving him a bear hug that would kill a bear.

"Steve-o!" She shrieked.

"Yeah Steve-o." I said laughing my ass off looking at Steve-o's expression. He was smiling sheepishly with his hands up in the air looking a little scared. Just a little only because she was squeezing too hard.

"Well I guess I don't have to do the introduction shit." Bam said pointing at Jennet. "But you do." He said looking at me.

"Yeah sure just let me pry my friend off your friend." I said.

"Friend? I thought she was your sister." He said looking confused.

"No. We have been best friends for 12 years. We lived in Puerto Rico and then when we were of age we moved here to California. We share a house near here. I guess we are practically sisters." I said walking towards Jennet.

"Excuse me Jennet. Get the hell off of him! Your gonna kill him!" I yelled.

Soon enough we are in the middle of the group. Jennet wouldn't let go of him.

"Jennet if you don't let go of him will pry you off of him and if you move towards him I will throw you to the ground and sit on you!" I said.

Jennet is very slim. She has a nice butt… so I have heard from some my guy friends. But when it comes to the chest I win. I have a curved body and she was getting to it. I was also slim but more meaty than her so I weigh a few more pounds than she does.

Jennet wouldn't let go and Steve-o is breathing harder a little freaked out. She has loosened her grip a little. Bam was next to me.

"I don't think she's taking your bluff/threat." He said as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

"It's not a threat or a bluff…simply a warning." I said glaring a hole into the back of Jennet. "She's so embarrassing." I groaned.

"Don't worry Steve-o is just not used to having fan girls. It's usually Johnny." He pointed at Johnny and Johnny just waved with a grin on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Really? How about you…do you…have any….fan girls?" I asked playing with my hair shyly.

"Not really. I do, just not like your friend over there. I have the kind of fan girls that ask for my autograph and a picture and forget. Johnny has a little more than that. He has girls that yell 'I love you Johnny' or 'Marry me Johnny!'" He said in a squeal. I giggled at that and he smiled. "Once a chick kissed him when he was off guard. Bad thing was that the chick was a hippo." He said smiling.

I laughed out loud. "Wow that must've sucked.'" I looked back to Jennet. She has been hugging him for 8 minutes. Now Steve-o was just talking to Johnny. "Excuse me Bam." I turned and looked around. "Bamm! Bamm!" I yelled.

"What? I'm right next to you!" Bam said confused.

Then all of a sudden Bamm comes running at high speeds towards me.

"Oh fuck what the hell?" Bam said taking a step back as the big muscular Pitbull came to a stop in front of me. The crowd had drifted away from us so no one noticed us and the dog.

"You named your dog after me?" He asked.

"No." I answered too quickly and he chuckled. "Ok Bamm attack Jennet but don't actually hurt her…too bad." I said.

"It's a dog it's not going to understand any other word than 'attack'" He said.

"Don't underestimate my dog Bam." I said smartly. "Ok go Bamm!" I said and Bamm sniffed the air and took off into a quick sprint barking and growling running straight towards Jennet.

Once Jennet heard the barking and growling coming closer she pried her head from Steve-o's chest to see Bamm running straight at her baring his teeth. Steve-o tensed. Jennet let him go, took a sharp turn and started to run away.

"Bamm! Bamm stop!" She yelled at him but to no avail. The dog kept coming. "Hails stop your dog!" She yelled looking at me.

"Only if you promise not to hug him like that again!" I yelled back. My voice was deeper than hers I didn't squeak.

She considered it but then she felt Bamm nipping at her ankle so she ran faster. That's what she has on me. I may be stronger and more intimidating but she is faster than I am and more flexible than I am.

"Ok Ok! I promise now stop him!" She yelled at me.

"Bamm stop! Sit!." I ordered. Bamm considered it for half a second but obeyed my command and came to me with his head held high and hid tail higher. I bent down and praised him. "Good Bamm! Who's my baby? Bamm is! Yeah your such a good boy!" I said.

"I know. That's just how good I am." Bam said from next to me.

"I meant my dog." I mumbled.

I looked at the group and they were all laughing even Mr and Mrs. Magera. Soon after Bam and I began to laugh once Jennet reached us. She punched my arm but all I could do was laugh harder. It was now around 6:00 in the afternoon and we were all sitting on our skateboards talking. Phill and April had left a while after I had told them that I held great respect to them because of the way they can stand all of the stupid things that these Jackasses have done. Bam chuckled.

"So why don't you officially introduce yourselves with a bit of general information?" Steve-o asked.

"Might as well considering your Bio's are all over the web." I said with a chuckle. Jennet is sitting next to me on my left side and bam on the other. Steve-o is sitting next to Jennet, Johnny is next to Bam, Chris was next to Steve-o, Preston is next to Steve-o and WeeMan is between Preston and Johnny leaving WeeMan across from me.

Jennet went first.

"Well, my name is Jennet but friends call me BooBoo. I'm 201/2 . I'm Puerto Rican. I am bilingual. I'm a punk girly girl. I like to sing, play the drums, love rock, rap, r&b, punk and regueton. I am tough but loving, caring, daring, brave, sentimental but have a dark side, funny and smart." She said to them. "My fav color is purple, my fav food is Pastelon which is a traditional meal where I come from, my fav band is…well there is no fav since I love too many. My fav show is Bones and Angel, I love the beach, I love cats, I love funny movies." She said in conclusion.

Then it was me.

"So, my name is Hailey but friends call me Hails. I'm 21 years old. I'm also Puerto Rican. I am also bilingual. I'm a rocker and a tomboy. I Like to play drums, guitar and to sing, I LOVE to skate, love rock, metal, punk, classic rock. I'm tough, strong, aggressive, a little caring, shy when it comes to new people, daring, brave, extremely funny, and smart. My preferred colors are black and purple, I love Camaro's or any sports car including all types of Mutangs, my fav food is lasagna, I have too many bands to mention but to top all goes Ozzy and Metallica. My fav show is Jackass, Viva la Bam and anything on cartoon network…" they laughed at that. "old habits die hard ok!...I love pools, hate the beach even though I grew up in an island, I love dogs specially BIG dogs and I love horror, suspense, comedy, scifi, fiction and I love Bam…" I finished it off hoping no one would notice.

Everybody looked at me bewildered. Oh no I have to bail…but how?

"What?" I asked confused. "Wait! What? No! I meant my dog Bamm! It's spelled with two MM's!" I said waving my arms frantically.

"Oh" Everyone said in unison. Everyone but Bam. He looked kinda disappointed but recovered quickly.

"Well nice to meet you guys…I mean girls." WeeMan said with a crooked smile.

I giggled and waved a thanks.

"So you two are skaters?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I am, but Jennet isn't much. Not that she isn't good…she just doesn't like it as much as I do." I sais simply.

"Do you two fall a lot?" He asked again.

"I must come back to the same thing because I skate more than she does and I take it much more seriously than she does so I fall much more than her, see?" I said extending an arm to him and tuning it slowly to reveal healing cuts and old scars and a couple of bruises. I pointed to the scar on my eyebrow and another on my lip. "Not only that but I have broken my wrists, knees, ankles and nose several times." I said sort of sadly. "Most skating rest fighting." I said a guilty look on my face that banished quickly.

"We are all familiar with that trust me." He replied.

"Oh I don't Johnny." I said with a small smile.

Jennet just started a conversation with Steve-o, WeeMan and Preston were fooling around, Johnny was talking to Chris. Bam just stared at Bamm. I couldn't look away. I couldn't contain my excitement, I couldn't believe I was next to Bam. Right there the man of my dreams, my idol, the guy I look up to, the guy I would die for, the guy I wished felt the same way for me as I did him. It was just a crush before like every girl has on her celeb hottie but now…I have started to harbor the slightest feelings for him…

_Now what? This is the only chance you have for having him to happen to stumble upon you. You can't let this opportunity slip away from you. This is your dream come true! Don't be stupid and ruin it! Come on! Take action! Do something for God's sake! You are crazy for the guy next to you and all you can do is fantasize about you being with him! Move your pretty ass and make a move! Maybe he feels the same you never know! Be positive! Your perfect for him! And he is who you would die for! Do it! Go Go Go! Do it! _My conscience screeched at me. _Look, Jennet is flirting with the guy of her dreams…sure she may be a little whory and not as shy as you are but she's doing it because she knows it's now or never!_

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I snapped out of it I saw Bam standing behind me. He glanced at me and moved his head signaling me to follow him. I did and Bamm was scampering at my heels. It was dark outside already but merely 7:18 P.M. He led me to my car. How'd he know it was my car I don't know…maybe because it was the only god forsaken car in the lot!

He smiled and I was nervous. _What the hell is he going to_ _do? _

"So did you name your dog after me or not?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I laughed. _Perfect way to start the conversation!_

"Well….yes." I admitted.

"Cool…why didn't you admit it earlier?" He asked cocking his head to the side. God that was so cute!

"Because I thought it was embarrassing and I would have told you that I named him after you because he reminds me of you a lot." I covered my mouth harshly. Damn. "Like…I just…did…now…" I said looking down.

"He reminds you of me?" he asked. I nodded. "How so?" he asked. I had a lot of explaining to do so I opened the back door a slid in signaling him to come in. Once he was in and shut the door I got up to move between the two front seats and turned the car on. Man or Animal by audioslave blasted through my speakers. I lowered the volume to have a conversation and turned the air conditioner on because it was hot outside. Then I sat back down. When I opened my mouth to say something I heard something bumping against my door. I opened it and Bamm jumped in cuddling up between me and Bam.

"So how does a pitbull this one to be exact remind you of me?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest and I turned towards him crossing my legs and leaning my elbows against my knees.

"Well…first…he has beautiful blue eyes…like you do…he's white…like you…he has unruly hair like you…he's a trouble maker like you…" He chuckled. "…he likes to break things…like you…he likes to mess with other dogs like you do with people…he's strong…like you…" I blushed and looked away. Good thing it was dark only the figure of our bodies showed. "…he's up to anything…like you…he has the ability to stomach things that are incredibly nauseating…like you can…" I giggled and he snorted a laugh. "So many things remind me of you when I'm with him and that's why I love him." I said petting him softly.

"So you like to think about me?" He asked amused.

"…." I couldn't reply.

"I know its true but I need to hear it come out of your mouth." He said turning his body towards me placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes…I like to think about you…." I mumbled.

"Do you really think all that about me?" He asked casually.

"Yeah…" I said.

"No one ever told me that before…the girlfriend I had recently and by recently I mean before I started Jackass and a little after I stopped Viva la Bam…she only liked to have sex and go out to expensive places…" He said that and I shuddered at the word sex. "Whoa. What's wrong?" He asked.

"That word…" I tried to say but couldn't it was too much to bear.

**Flashback (she was telling what happened to Bam as well)**

"**Hey Hailey! Get back over here you little bitch! You can't just leave me like this!" Trisha yelled in the empty halls of the high school.**

**Trisha was about my height a tad bit more slim than I. Her long brown curly hair reached the small of her back. Her brown eyes were full of terror while my own blue ones just stared knowing nothing but to keep quite. The P.E teacher who was one of the two most handsome and youngest of the school pinned Trisha to the lockers and licked her cheek. We had been running around the school from two teachers for about an hour and we were exhausted. It was about 8 p.m and we had snuck in to the school to go into the pool. She was wearing a hot pink bikini with black splatters everywhere and I was wearing a purple bikini that had black lines on the top. The teachers were doing some late night paper work and by that I meant they were drugging themselves with crack and drinking alcohol like there was no tomorrow. **

"**Hailey! Hailey! Don't leave me alone here! I don't want to die! Not here or now or-" I heard her muffled screams. I peeked through the wall where I was hiding and saw the teacher kissing Trisha forcefully. Trisha tried to pull away but he had her pinned good.**

**I turned back when I saw the teacher unbuttoning his pants. Just when I was about to run away I was grabbed by the waist by the health teacher he was second youngest…about 23 years old. He was much more handsome than the P.E teacher. He pinned me to the lockers as well. He leaned his face closer to mine.**

**His breath smelled horrible and when he was going to kiss me I turned my face. He got pissed and grabbed my jaw and crushed his lips against mine. After 5 minutes I was sure I was blue to the face. When he parted from me we both gasped for air.**

**Trisha screeched. "Get out of me you mother f-" she started to yell then…muffled again. When I closed my eyes he kissed me again and I kicked him too close for comfort and he bit down on my lip hard and I let out a cry of pain. When he let go he rubbed the sore spot and licked the blood off my lip.**

**I pushed him hard and he stumbled his drunk ass back a step. He came back and closed the space there was between our bodies and gave his hips a roll. I felt it on my thigh and kicked again this time scoring. He grunted but didn't move. He lifted a hand towards one of my breasts and squeezed. I gasped and gave him a hard head-butt to the eyes and he stumbled back farther. I pushed him and he stumbled more. Just before he looked at me I punched him straight to the nose and sent him stumbling back again. He tried to reach for my top with his free hand as the other one tried to stop the blood coming down his nose. I moved and when he stumbled forward I kicked his face with my knee. Still dizzy from the head-butt I shook my head. I looked around him and saw we were headed to the stairs leading from the third floor we were on to the first floor. He noticed as well and ran at me with his arms open ready to tackle me. I stood my ground when he was about 1 foot away from me I turned so my shoulder would connect with his stomach once it miraculously did the air was knocked right from his lungs and was doubling over in pain. My lip dripped more blood and my breast hurt. There must be a bruise forming. I pushed him as hard as I could and he fell down the stairs he yelled and grunted until he reached the bottom. I ran down but stopped where he couldn't see me. He laid on the ground blood spreading everywhere. I just hope there isn't a replacement teacher anywhere near this town ever.**

**Then I remembered Trisha. I ran up and on my way I found a bat. I grabbed it and ran silently through the halls. Once I spotted them I ran right at the teacher and struck the bat right at his head knocking him out cold. I kept swinging at him mercilessly. I knew I was going to break every bone in his body even if it was the last thing I did. I glanced back at Trisha. "Trisha clean yourself up and go!" I said to her. She wouldn't move. Then I stopped murdering the man and looked back quickly only to turn back faster. Trisha was on the ground with some kind of yellow foam coming from her mouth. He had drugged her. She was dead. I wasn't able to save her on time. I turned back and swung at the dead man. When his body went limp I came up to his face and messed it up until I couldn't recognize him at all.**

**I went down stairs and did the same to the other man. I needed to clean this up before I get blamed for murder of THREE people. I went upstairs and carried Trisha to the girls bathroom meanwhile. I looked around and found a cart teachers use to transport their TV's and many books. I used that to put the man on and I threw the cart down the stairs making a loud crash I dragged the man near the other and placed the bat inside his hand. Framed. Then I went up to the bathroom and found Trisha breathing heavily. I ran to her side. "Hai- Hailey… Thank you. You can take me to the beach. Leave me there. I love the beach and I would like to die there. They will classify me as a drowned victim. I have a bikini on to close the fact." She said between a raspy gasp. I picked her light body up and started to run out of the school. I ran to the beach, the side that was contaminated, where no one could see us.**

**By the time we reached there she could see the beach and she sighed her last breath with a thank you. I walked up a rocky mountain cutting myself various places specially my bare feet. I looked down at the dark murderous water. I mumbled a good-bye and threw her in. **

**Then I walked on the coast of the beach. My face expressionless. Glared at any male specimen that looked my way. I looked into the beach and considered…suicide. I stood there staring out to the ocean that would drag me out to my fate. I stood there for what seemed days. People tried to speak to me they pulled pinched pushed shook me…but nothing would move me from my trance. Then I was alone. I walked away. I haven't shed a tear but inside I was crumbling. I reached my home, explained everything to my parents and in the end I ended up moving to another place. Far away from my home…**

**End of flashback (and telling Bam her deepest darkest secret)**

A sob escaped my mouth and my face was tear stained. Bam was speechless. He only stared in disbelief. He leaned forward and hugged me tightly rubbing my back soothingly.

"I can't believe it…" He said dumbly. "Something so horrible shouldn't happen to people like you Hails." He said his voice cracking at the end. He was holding back tears. He cared for me. That only made me hug him closer and make Bamm have to move to the passenger seat.

I sobbed louder and he pulled me into his lap and held me close to his chest.

"B-Bam…you don't think I'm a bad person? Like a psycho path murderer?" I asked cleaning my face from the tears.

He didn't hesitate to answer. "No Hails. Not at all. I think what you did was very brave and you were being a great friend." He said.

"But Bam I killed them…with my own bare hands and a bat. I killed them!" I yelled.

"But they wanted to RAPE you and your friend." He reminded me. "Those mother fuckers deserved to burn in hell." He said coldly.

"Yeah…" I sniffed. "…I guess they did…" I said leaning my head against his chest wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know…you're the last person I could have imagined to dump this all on. My deepest most darkest secret." I said with a withered chuckle/sob.

"And I never imagined to be caught in a situation like this…or trusted enough to be told a secret so deep and dark." He said.

"Bam…" I started but thought about it.

"Yeah Hails?" He asked.

"I…I love you…" I said slowly and quietly just as the song Who Wants To Be Alone By DJ Tiesto and Nelly Furtado came. (A/N: You can only understand the moment if you hear the song.)

He didn't hesitate.

"I love you too." When he said that, my heart skipped a beat. Bam actually loved me. Then I slowly leaned up to kiss him on the lips but he moved towards me meeting his lips with mine in desperate need of a kiss. We parted and in the darkness I knew he was smiling very widely. He came back down for another kiss this time long and passionate.

**Meanwhile with Jennet.**

Jennet was trying to help Steve-o do a 360o spin on a skate board of which he failed miserably. It took him 20 minutes to finally give up to try and kick flip the board but only to hurt his…mommy and daddy buttons…then after trying to recover for 4 minutes he tried to manual it and almost made it. He would have eaten dirt if Jennet wasn't there to catch him…sorda. He fell over her and even though the wind was knocked out from both of them they laughed their asses off for at least 30 minutes because every time they would look at each other they would start laughing again until it became a laughing hysteria. They kept at it until Steve-o kissed her randomly. They stared at each other for about 1 minute and then she smiled and he smiled and they made out as they were…on the floor, in the dark, Steve-o on top of Jennet.

"This is probably the best awkward moment I've ever had with a boy in my entire life." Jennet said laughing.

"This is probably the best moment I've ever had with a fan girl in my entire career!" He said breathing down her neck. She giggled. "Your really cool. You know that right?" He said more than asked.

"Yeah…now." She replied happily. "And your more than I could have ever expected in a million years. Your way sweeter than I thought and cuter in real life than the TV from which I worshipped you from." She said laughing. He turned them around so he was under and then turned her around so both of them were looking up. He knew he was too heavy for her. Now they gazed up into the starry night with a beautiful full moon hanging high and proud.

"You worshipped me?" He asked laughing.

"Not exactly. I would just go Gaga for you when I saw you on Jackass." I said a little more serious.

"Oh Ok." He said with a chuckle. He kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." He said with a sigh. A happy sigh.

"Yeah…I think it is." She said. "This would be Hailey's dream moment…the scene is perfect." She said thoughtful. "Wait…Hailey!" She said jumping up into a sitting position crushing Steve-o's best friend with her ass which made her jump off.

"Sorry about that…"He mumbled.

"Yeah it's ok…did you happen to see where Hailey went? I totally forgot about her!" She said looking around. She hadn't realized how dark it was until she actually looked for something. "S-Steve-o? Where are you?" She said walking backwards pressing up against something soft and warm and she flinched away and squeaked.

"What's wrong BooBoo? It's just me!" He said.

"You scared the…tar out of me!" She whispered yelled.

"Tar?" He asked with a smile apparent in his voice.

"Yeah Yeah whatever!" She said. "Steve-o can you see ANYTHING? It's really dark and I'm freaking out!" She said grabbing his arm tightly.

"Why are you so spooked?" He asked wrapping his arms around her which calmed her a little.

"We're at a skate park, that is completely dark, we're alone and have no source of light what so ever!" She yelled this time.

"Oh." He said simply. He started looking around then spotted the lights of the three trailers they came in. "Ok relax I just saw the lights of our trailers. Come on." He said and he crouched down grabbing her thighs and lifting her up on his back.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"I know the way and I felt like carrying you so you could feel better. You do feel safer right?" He asked as he continued the way.

"Way safer" She said as she wrapped her legs more securely around his waist.

"Good" He concluded as they made their way back to the trailers.

"Now I guess we can wait for Hailey to pull up here." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

**Back at Bam and Hailey.**

"Hails where have been all my life." He asked as we parted our heated kiss.

"Admiring you from afar." I answered literally.

"Oh yeah." He said pecking my lips again. Then he took my mouth to him and licked my bottom lip for entrance. I let him in and his tongue immediately searched for my tongue piercing and played around with it for a while then parted. Our position my mother would have never approved of. I was over Bam my legs spread so my thighs cradled his hips and I laid against him my shirt revealing a little too much. But for once in my life I didn't mind…I felt that with Bam nothing was wrong.

"So….Never mind." He said quickly.

"What is it Bam you know you can tell me anything." I said firmly but sweetly.

"Well…did you lose your virginity to that creep?" He asked.

"No. I would have never let him do that…I'm waiting for the right guy." I said seductively.

"Well I hope he's worthy of holding you in that position." He said in a low husky voice.


	2. All good things come to an end

**Disclaimer: I own everything but the jackass crew and some songs!**

I smiled. "Yeah I hope he is...and maybe-" I was cut off when I felt the vibration of my cell phone in my back pocket.

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"Hailey! Where the hell are you? You know we have to leave you know!" Jennets voice rang through the other line.**

My life crumbled. Leave this? Leave Bam? And the rest? Leave now? I dont wanna. Not at all...but she was right. I couldn't leave my house abandoned too long...it wasnt the safest place to be out too long. There's this creepy stalker guy that has a mega crush on me. I shivered at the thought of him. He wasn't bad looking. He was quite handsome actually. But I didn't feel the same way for him. We're just friends. Nothing more and nothing less than that. He tried to get into my house once just to check out what I liked. He was actually the guy who gave me one of my skateboards. Since then we have been friends.

**"Hailey?" Jennet yelled.**

**"Huh? Oh yeah...I'll be there in a few oh and make sure to get Steve-o's number so you have something to do for once." I said.**

**"Yeah I already got it. I wouldn't leave it for the world! Ok well, I'm at the trailers. Bam can lead you here. You are with Bam right?" She asked a little alarmed.**

I glanced at Bam and he just stared past me in deep thought. Almost as if he were frustrated.

**"Yeah I'm with him...literally." I said a smile apparent in my voice.**

**"Ahhhh! That is so cool! This is litarally your dream come true! And mine too! I'm with Steve-o! I'm so happy! This has been the best day of my entire life...too bad it has to come to an end so soon..." She said sadly.**

**"Yeah I know what you mean." I answered.**

**"Well don't take forever!" She concluded and hung up the call.**

I put my phone back into my back pocket again and looked at Bam. He was still in the same position.

"Are you ok?" I asked him placing a hand on his face.

He didn't reply. I moved off him and sat across him and waved my arms frantically trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He made a sign of life.

"Are you ok Bam?" I asked leaning closer to him.

"Uh yeah I was just thinking something that your not gonna like..." He said looking into my eyes. I knew they had a deffensive look in them.

"Wut?" I asked suspiciously and sadly.

"I...have...to leave...I am here on tour...I gotta go back to film Jackass someplace else..." He said.

"I totally forgot about that." I said emotionlessly. His words sank in like snakes going down my throat. I cant bare it. I knew this was all too good to be true... and as soon as he is gone I am going to wake up. From what is a wonderful dream to a saddening nightmare.

I felt his hand rub across my cheek. I'm crying.

"But!" He added and I shot a look at him so quick I didn't even realize I did until I found myself staring at him. "I started to think...and I came to the conclusion that I don't want to lose you...specially not so soon...I just fell in love with you, even though it already feels like I've known you forever...so...maybe you could..." He looked away as if making usre what he was going to say made any sense.

I didn't want to lose him either. Not for anything in the world. I would brake a law to be with him. Even if it were just to be his friend...even though this isn't the case.

"...you can leave with me." He said with a smile for a conclusion.

I had a million thought s crossing my head...happy thoughts. But the only ones that mattered were the negative ones.

"I have a house here. I have a part time job at a vet's office. My car is here." I said.

"You can live with me obviously. They can find a replacement for you as soon as your out the door. All the trips we make are mostly on land here in America. The ones we make by plane...well you leave the car at home. It's real safe there..for the car. You can be part of the crew in Jackass or something. I mean I'm doing that and I am pretty rich. I can always help you. I mean I have lots of spare money..." He said convincingly. "And you KNOW Steve-o is going to bring his girl along with him too." He said with a satisfied sigh.

"I...is your dog agressive...I know you have a pitbull too...he's a male and I don't want him fighting with Bamm." I said with a smile.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he hugged the shit outta me.

"Ok Ok now we have to go. Jennet is going to have a cow when she hears this." I said shifting towards the door.

"Yeah she is." He said with a chuckle. "Can I drive? Your car is pretty cool." He said.

"Thanks. But it's crappy compared to yours." I said exiting the car and entering the other side once Bamm was out the way. He had fallen asleep. Bam entered and extended his hand towards the egnition.

"Yeah but I'm rich and could afford and shit I want on that thing. And your car is nice and your not as rich as I am." He said trying to not offend me.

"I guess your right." I said.

He turned on the car and the engine roared to life.

"Whoa baby! Listen to that bad boy! My car has an innocent purr compared to this!" He said laughing out loud and I couldn't help but laugh too. He put the car in drive and sped off. Of course I didn't mind. I loved going fast.

"Roll down the window." I said rather loudly trying to go louder than the rumble of the car. He did and the noise hurt my ears for a second. I searched for a song.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said.

I put up the volume real loud and then the song Animals by: Nickelback burst through the speakers.

"Woooooooo!" He howled with his head out the window. I burst out into laughter. "Man if I were still with my old girlfriend she would have some stupid love song playing yelling at me to slow down!" He yelled.

"I hate that!" I yelled back with a grin.

Once the song was over the song Dare by: Gorillaz came on which made us laugh.

I glanced at the speed meter and read 110mph. Shit.

"Bam are we close yet?" I yelled at him.

"Huh? Oh damn!" He yelled as he slammed his foot down to the brakes. He kept skidding to a stop and when I looked forward I saw the shape of the trailer. Looks like he didn't. I jammed my arm to the headlight switch and made them lighter so he could see. "Fuck!" He yelled.

Damn if we don't stop in the next 30 seconds we were going to crash into the trailer and my car will get totalled. Then all of a sudden the car takes a sharp left turn and I squeaked and closed my eyes.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

CLIFF HANGER! KEEP IN TOUCH TO THE STORY AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!


	3. How can this work?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but blah blah blah we've been through this plenty of times.

The second I closed my eyes my life flashed before my eyes. After a while of my head whirling and the car screeching to a stop, I heard panting and a light sigh with a chuckle. I slowly pryed my eyes open and looked towards Bam. He was laying against the car seat panting his ass off.

"Well that was fun. Man I think I shit my pants." He said.

"This. is. The. Last. Time. You. Will. EVER. drive my car! You could've totaled my car! And far worst got us killed!" I yelled.

"But I didn't! Besides, it wasn't my fault...I mean not my intention! Point is, we're alive and the car is intact. Chill out." He said calmly.

I glared at him. "I swear, I'm gonna find a big ass snake and stuff it down your pants, then I'm gonna taze you and then I'm gonna make the snake taze you!"

"Why? I didn't do anything bad!" He said laughing.

"You just fucking gave me a fucking heart attack! I know your used to this shit, but I sure as hell am not used to this kind of thing. The closest I've come to something was skydiving this one time with a friend and that didn't turn out too good either." I said.

"Why?" He asked getting out of the car.

I came out of the car as well and met him at the front of the trailer. "Let's just say I couldn't talk for a few days and I couldn't be off the ground for more than 15 feet. And then he had the nerve to ask me to go bungee jumping! That idiot." I said chuckling a little.

"Well I hope your ready to break the news to your friend." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh yeeeeaaaah...I forgot about that...but why don't you say it...you gotta lotta more people to tell than I do...so might as well just tell everyone at once...and I'll handle her reaction and try to restrain her excitement when she is convinced to leave California." I said with a sheepish smile.

"I hate it that you make so much good sense...OK fine." He said barging into the trailer to see everyone lounging around just chatting.

I sat down on the table and Bam stood at the middle clearing his throat.

"OK guys and chicks, I got some real important news to tell ya'll...wheres mom and dad?" he asked around.

"I'll get them!" Johnny said as he got up and went into the only room in the fucking trailer. He came back completely pale and red to the face. "Uh...their kinda busy...so Bam...what are you gonna name your new sibling that might come along?" He said trying to contain his laughter.

I felt my face heat up. Bam shivered and shook his head.

"Ahhh bad image! Bad image! Fuck!" He said as the others agreed. "OK so that wasn't the point. I got something to tell you people that is kinda sudden but true." He started.

"Man, it's OK, you were bound to embrace your inner chick eventually. You came outta the closet and you must be do damn proud. Ville is gonna have one hell-of-a-" Chris started.

"I'm not fucking gay! You asshole! You we're way off and even if I were gay I sure won't go after Ville!" Bam said them mumbled something incomprehensible.

We all laughed our asses off. Specially me. Once we all contained our laughter...the most we could...he cleared his throat.

"What I was trying to say was-" Bam tried again but was cut off by my cell-phone vibrating.

"**Hello?" I answered.**

**(other line)**

"**What?" I answered shocked and crying instantly.**

**(other line)**

"**How could this be? This can't be true! You have to be kidding me dad!" I yelled between sobs.**

**(other line)**

"**It doesn't matter if your sorry...sorry won't bring her back will it dad! You should've paid attention to her! You knew it could've happened! I can't believe this!"**

**(other line)**

"**What do you mean?"**

**(other line)**

"**WHAT?" I screeched as I let myself fall onto my knees and Bam came down with me worried as hell and everyone else just stared scared.**

**(other line)**

"**How could you! You knew and still you did it! NO! What did she do to fucking deserve that! I fucking hate you!" I yelled my body trembling now.**

**(other line)**

"**I don't care if your my father! You deserve to be spoken to this way! I fucking hate you! Rot in hell! Don't ever speak to me you MONSTER!" **

I screeched and threw my phone to the wall of the trailer with all my force. It blew apart but I could care less.

"Hailey what's wrong?" Bam asked.

I just cried and cried and cried. And then everything just went dark after that.

**CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHA YOU MUST CONTINUE READING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE LIFE OF HAILEY! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID AND HOW MUCH U LIKE THE FIC! THANKS LOVE CHU ALL MY FAIR READERS!**

**LOVE, SHADOW THE WOLF MISTRESS**


	4. Important! Please Read!

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_**Hey, guys, sorry it has taken this long to update this story. I lost interest in it and then, after a long while, I sort of lost it/forgot about it and I don't get any reviews or alerts (sadly). But now I found it in me to write a new chapter and see where that goes.**_

_**Um, I'm currently working on this alone, my co-author, Johammy, a.k.a, Jennet, moved away to Florida and I'm in Puerto Rico and she doesn't contact me very often (sad, I know, she really is my BEST friend).**_

_**This story is going to take a nasty spin but just enjoy the ride (like Bam did during the incident). I hope you all still like it.**_

_**I noticed how crazy I was during the first chapter (I laughed) and how weird we were. I also noticed (I was like, WTF?) that I took things EXTREMELY fast and I seriously apologize for that, it was a mess and just to save my skin a little, that was like, my third story ever, I had basically no idea how to write these things. Now, I have a little more experience and I hope I can pull this story off the edge it's currently hanging on.**_

_**I apologize for all of the TERRIBLE grammar mistakes, again, I had NO idea what I was doing.**_

_**From now on, any Spanish conversation will be translated at the VERY end of the story so make sure to scroll all the way there and read it... but if you don't, then hey, it's your loss.**_

_**I am going to drastically change our characters now that we, ourselves, are a bit more mature... at least in the way we dress and act.**_

_**The POV will now be in general in case you don't notice it (I know you will but hey, gotta mention the little things, you know).**_

_**Don't worry, the story won't change VERY much... I mean, it will but not taking a turn from what the original idea had been. Oh, just read it and enjoy, it won't change for you.**_

_**Alright, I know I ended the third chapter with a lot of drama and I know you want to know what happened but... I can't remember what the hell I was going for with that so... can you all forget that happened? It's kind of important that you do cause, then you'd all be confused and it would totally change my story and I don't want that at all. So... FORGET... Please?**_

_**Alright to those who took their time to read the A/N (not many people do) then, THANKS and now you know what's going down unlike the people that DIDN'T read this who are now reading on like, WTF is going on? I don't get this!**_

_**BTW, the next chapter will be a little wacky...**_

_**Alright, I'll let you all read on happily and thanks again for reading this.**_

* * *

_**Alright, I had written this a few months ago and I had no internet at the time so I saved it and kinda forgot so... So sorry, I'll try to catch up!**_


	5. Shocking End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Viva La Bam, Jackass, or anything related to them. I also don't own the songs that are played in the stories. AND I also do not own the TV shows mentioned.**_

_**A/N: This is complicated to explain but... this story takes place during the Viva la Bam era (so the guys look good :3) but their getting into the Jackass thing. Some people tend to ask even though it doesn't matter in the story but there you go. You're welcome :D**_

"What I was trying to say was-" Bam tried to say _again_.

"I'm sorry, guys, but we seriously gotta go now." Jennet said as she started dragging Hailey out of the trailer.

Bam rolled his eyes and pulled Hailey away from Jennet, pulling her into his arms to face everyone with him, "That's what I'm trying to say here!" He said in exasperation, "Hailey and I decided she's going to stay with us!" He said excitedly. But cool excitement, not girly excitement.

Everyone remained silent, feeling confused about the news. Jennet cleared her throat, "Um, Hailey, can I have a word with you for a second? In private." Jennet said awkwardly as she walked out of the trailer.

Hailey turned in Bam's hold and smiled at him, "Be back in a minute." She whispered to him before following her friend outside. "Personally, I didn't like the tone of your voice back there. What's up?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! I mean, I love the idea, I really do but we just met the guys, we can't move in with them, Hailey! I mean, really, you know I'd be all up for it but this is reality we're talking about. I know it all seems like one hell of a dream here but... you know." Jennet said in a low, serious tone. Hailey knew she was seriously dead set on her opinion.

Hailey looked down at the grass, deep in thought. Jennet was right. Even if this was all a dream come true, she couldn't just throw her life out the window like nothing. All of this depended on her relationship with Bam and she just met the guy. Love doesn't happen that quickly, it isn't like the movies and not even in movies does it happen so fast. What happened in the car... it was mindless and in the heat of the moment. Maybe tomorrow that would all change and that was it.

Hailey sighed heavily. Reality hit her hard but she had to deal with it responsibly... well, what she could consider responsible.

Jennet sighed too and pulled her sad friend into a hug, "That doesn't mean we can't hang out... if it's okay with them. Who knows, maybe it'll all work out perfectly. Maybe our lives are taking the turn for the best this time." She whispered enthusiastically.

Hailey simply nodded and pulled away from her friend, wiping the tears on her face that had managed to escape. She pulled herself together and entered the trailer with a deep breath. Bam turned to smile at her but his face fell when he noticed her eyes were red and puffy. He left Johnny's side and came to her, pushing her to a quiet corner.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing. It's just that," She bit her lip, "We can't stay with you guys... at least not yet." She said. She looked into his eyes, searching for his reaction or something. She couldn't see much of a difference.

He smiled slightly, "You gave it thought, didn't you?" He asked with a chuckle. She gave him a questioning look and he rolled his eyes, "What happened in the car, you thought it through." He said, hoping he was more clear now.

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I did, sadly. You're not mad, are you?" She asked worriedly.

He chuckled, "Nah, I had a chat with Johnny about it and he made me think the same thing. He said it was a bad idea bringing chicks into Jackass Manor and some shit along those lines. He did make it clear that it was a bad idea since dicks were always flying around." He said with a smirk.

"Well," Hailey said maliciously, "I'll have to let Johnny know that I ain't that kind of girl." She said as she leaned around Bam to sent a cold stare at Johnny. He caught her glare and gave her an innocent, questioning look.

Hailey smirked and pointed at herself, then at him and then used her hand like a puppet, letting him know that they had to talk. He held his arms up in defense, wondering what the hell he got himself into. She moved back to face Bam and smiled, he smiled back and held his arm out to her for a handshake which she did, "Friends?" He asked simply. "Friends." She answered but then smirked maliciously, "but with some privileges." She said before quickly coming up to peck his lips.

He smirked and leaned into her, "I hate to break it to you but, all for one and one for all." He said as he glanced back at his guys.

Hailey bit her lip, hiding the smirk, "Oh, the horror!" She said sarcastically before walking past Bam who was now standing there, dumbstruck.

Hailey didn't get too far when Bam pulled her back to him, "What are you gonna do now? You gonna leave?" He asked casually.

"I dunno. What were you planning to do after this?" She asked.

"Well, I was gonna drop by a strip club, have a couple of shots and then maybe kidnap one of the strippers. Then I'd get home, take my clothes off, take the stripper upstairs-" Bam was cut off by Hailey kneeing him in the crotch. He grunted and bent over in pain though he couldn't stop laughing.

"Asshole," She said with a muffled giggle before she walked over to Johnny who was hunched over playing with his bottle of beer. She smiled and sat next to him quietly. "Hey," She said in a giggly tone.

Johnny turned his head slightly to look at who it was and then smiled at her, "Hey, what did you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Well, Bam told me about your conversation. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not your typical girl..." She said confidently. Johnny raised an eyebrow at her in amusement and she smirked, "And I've seen enough of them on T.V." She said, giving his face a playful pat before getting up to go to Jennet. Then she noticed that Jennet wasn't in the group. She searched around and spotted her in a far corner, away from everyone else. Hailey already assumed she was with Steve-O.

She walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Jennet looked back at her, "Hm?"

"How's it going with Steve-O?" She asked once she pulled Jennet away from him.

"Well. I told him that we couldn't stay, then we made out and now we're friends." She said happily.

Hailey gave her friend a look, "Don't let him get in your pants, Jennet." She warned before shoving her away back to Steve-O.

Hailey turned around to go back to Bam but instead she gasped loudly as an ice cold liquid spilled all over her chest, soaking her shirt. She looked up to see Johnny Knoxville biting his lip though the smile on his face was clear. He was pressed up against her with the bottle in his hand, still dripping beer on her. He was frozen in shock and so was she with that dumb expression on her face.

Bam was the first to start laughing and then the rest, after realizing what had happened, burst out laughing too. She took a step back and she stepped on something, throwing her off balance. She fell back but something broke her fall. Or rather, someone. She looked back and came face to face with Chris Pontius who was still laughing, now even harder and so was everyone else. She went to get off his lap but failed, falling back on him and he grunted from the weight falling on him again.

Hailey growled in annoyance. Johnny let go of the bottle and reached his hand out to help her up. Hailey took his hand and let him jerk her up and she was pressed flush against him. He leaned his head down next to hers, "That's not even relatively close to what you'll suffer with us, Hailey." He whispered into her ear maliciously.

Hailey scowled and felt like kicking him in the crotch or punching him in the stomach but something about how they were in this position didn't allow her to. She just remained perfectly still, shivering at Johnny's hot breath on her ear. Then her hands snaked up to the hem of his shirt as she put her mouth to his ear, "I can handle it just fine, Johnny. Though, I'm worried about you. I don't think you'll survive me." She hissed into his ear. With that said, she pulled the shirt off him with ease, taking his sunglasses off with it which fell to the floor.

"What the-" He started in shock and surprise at her sudden actions.

"I need a clean shirt and..." She looked down at the salmon pink shirt with a unicorn and rainbow on it, "I really like yours. Thanks, man." She said before pulling her own shirt off and tossing it onto Johnny's face.

Bam's eyes widened and he smirked as did the others. Chris howled and wolf whistled at her and Weeman and Preston laughed and giggled together as they discussed her breasts.

"Check out your friend," Steve-O mumbled to Jennet who turned around to face Hailey. She smirked at her friend and the guys reaction. Hailey had no shame in changing in public like that, she didn't care what people thought of her. Some people think it's to get attention but it's just a natural thing for Hailey to do that. It's not like she had something that no one had ever seen to hide. "Does she normally do that?" He asked. She just nodded.

Hailey fixed her hair after she pulled the shirt on. It wasn't too big, she managed to fill it out well thanks to her chest and she had pretty wide shoulders and back. She smirked at Johnny who was staring at her strangely.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a topless girl before?" She asked teasingly. "Johnny, you can keep the shirt if you want." She said with a laugh. Her eyes trailed down to his abdomen despite her efforts no to. She took a mental picture of his shirtless torso shamefully but she had to admit... Johnny was built pretty well.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Eyes up here, baby." He said as he pointed at his eyes and smirked like she had been a few seconds ago.

Hailey scoffed, "What are you blabbing on about, Knoxville?" She asked as she walked over to Bam and cuddled up to his side, slightly hiding her face into his shoulder.

"I think you know." He said as he walked off to find a shirt.

Bam squeezed Hailey to get her attention, "What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know. What_ can _I do?" She asked at a lost.

"You can always spend the night with us." He said with a careless shrug.

"By 'us' you mean you and your parents, right?" She asked skeptically.

"I live with the guys more than I live with my parents so no, I don't mean me and my parents. I mean me and the guys." He said, grinning at the expression of nervousness on her face. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm sure it will but... what about clothes and stuff? I mean, you don't have any girl stuff at your place, right?" She said. He chuckled and she cocked an eyebrow at him, "_Right_? And if you do, it belongs to an actual girl, _right_?" She asked worriedly. She feared she was handling a bunch of homosexuals here.

Bam scoffed, "No, we don't have any girly stuff at our place but you can make do with our stuff, I'm sure. Come on, say yes, I know you want to." He said as he shook her from side to side.

"Alright, fine, I'll stay the night!" She said, laughing at his antics. "I have to go ask Jennet though." She said as she headed over there.

"BooBoo," She called out. Jennet broke away from her kiss with Steve-O and walked towards her friend. "Hey, I'm spending the night with the guys, do you wanna-"

"Yes." She answered before the question was out and then returned to Steve-O.

Hailey scowled, "You're sleeping in separate rooms." She said before walking away back to Bam.

"What did she-"

"Yes." She said with a laugh.

"Cool." He clapped his hands together and everyone looked over at him. "Alright, the ladies are spending the night at Jackass Manor! Play nice, ladies... you too Hailey and Jennet." He warned teasingly at his guys.

They cheered and howled in excitement.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Chris howled as he ran up to the drivers seat and turned on the trailer. With an insane war cry, he jammed his foot down on the gas pedal and the trailer jerked forward, causing everyone to stumble.

"Wait, my car!" Hailey screamed out. The trailer came screeching to a stop and she flew forward, crashing into someone. They both fell to the floor with a grunt. She pushed herself off the person and was face to face with Weeman. "Oh, I am so, so sorry Weeman!" She said as she pulled herself off him and helped him sit up.

Weeman smirked, "It's totally fine," He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Hailey started to laugh when she remembered something _really_ important. "My dog!" She gasped before scrambling to her feet and out the door. She ran directly to her car, hoping he was still sleeping there though she doubted it and she had left a window open for him.

As she feared, Bamm wasn't in the car or anywhere near it. She felt her eyes water and she started to panic. She ran back to the trailer, popping her head through the doors, "Jennet, I can't find him!" She called out, clearly panicked and crying. Jennet immediately left Steve-O and ran outside to meet her distressed friend.

"Did you try calling him?" She asked frantically. The guys all hopped out of the trailer, looking worried for Hailey.

"Bamm! Bamm! Bamm, where are you, boy?" She called out loudly.

"Bamm! Come here, boy! Come on, we have bacon!" Jennet called out into the darkness, hoping the dog would show up. If he didn't return, Hailey would lose it way worse than the last time.

They all started to call out for the dog and whistle, saying things in a high pitched tone to get his attention. Hailey started to hyperventilate. Jennet was reached her in time just before she fell to her knees. She kept a good hold on her and told her soothing things, trying to calm her down. She looked around and called over the first person she saw near them since they had spread out to find the dog.

"Johnny! Johnny, over here!" She called out to him. He jogged over and took in Hailey's appearance. She looked like a mess.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked as Jennet dropped her into his arms. He reacted just in time, otherwise she would be on the ground.

"She's hyperventilating. She'll be okay as long as she calms down." She grabbed Hailey's face and locked eyes with her, "Listen, we're gonna find Bamm and he's going to be alright so calm down, go back to the trailer and take deep breaths, we don't want you getting a panic attack." Hailey couldn't control her breathing enough to reply so she just nodded her head. "Johnny, take her back to the trailer and talk to her, calm her down while we look for the dog." Jennet ordered as she ran in another direction, pointing the flashlight Bam had handed out around in hopes to finding the dog.

Johnny sighed and picked Hailey up bridal style, walking back into the dark trailer. He flicked on a switch, turning on a small light, barely lighting their way through the place. He dropped her in a seat and he plopped down next to her. He grabbed her shoulders and got to work, "Hey, everything is gonna be okay. They're gonna find your dog and he'll be so happy to see ya and then you can snuggle by the fire eating artificially flavored bacon all happy and stuff." He said, rubbing small awkward circles on her back. "Then maybe you guys can play tug'o'war or somethin'." He said with a chuckle.

Hailey shook her head frantically, "H-He's still a b-baby, Johnny. He's all a-alone out there in the d-dark. He's never been alone before, I take him everywhere." She said, choking on the air she tried to take in.

"He's a big dog, Hailey, he can defend himself. I've seen you two together. That dog has probably found his way back here and is runnin' just to see you... and maybe get some food and water, that dog must be starving." He said. He felt as if he were talking to a kid that lost it's dog for the first time but he could tell she was all hugs and kisses to that dog so he really wanted to calm her down, reassure her that everything would be okay, he knew it would.

"I hope he comes back..." She whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without him, Johnny." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Johnny wasn't too comfortable with it but he hugged her closer and stroked her hair. "I can't lose him again." She whispered to herself.

"Again?" He asked curiously.

She nodded, "A few months ago, Bamm had run away from me at the park and apparently he bit someone. A couple of dog catchers just so happened to be on the scene and put that evil... thing around his neck. Bamm was crying and trying to pull away from them. When I got there and told them it was my dog, they told me what happened and said they needed to take him away and maybe even put him down." She said, anger apparent in her voice.

Johnny was intent on her story, looking down at her head as he listened to her story.

"I work at a veterinary hospital, I knew that wasn't necessary as long as I kept him on a leash and put a muzzle on him, which of course I wasn't actually going to do, since the bite wasn't an attack just play but since his teeth are still growing and really sharp, it drew a little blood. I swear that son of a bitch was crying like a baby." She growled. "They dragged my dog into their van despite my words and I wasn't about to let him go so I..." She looked at her feet, "I punched the guy in the nose, grabbed his choking stick thing and hit the lady in the stomach with it. Me and Bamm made a run for it and got away... I had been so scared of losing him, I remember crying but they didn't give a fuck... so I didn't either and broke the guys nose." She said, slightly smiling.

"Wow," Johnny said for a lack of words.

Just then, the door burst open and Bamm came running in, right into Hailey's lap, licking her face eagerly.

"Bamm! Oh, I so worried about you! I'm so sorry I left you alone out there, baby!" She said as she hugged the dog.

The group came in with smiles on their faces. Johnny noticed they were covered in dirt, had grass in their hair, were covered in sweat and tired as hell.

"What happened out there?" Johnny asked with a laugh.

"That little devil can..." Chris said, stopping to catch his breath, "run!" He said, plopping onto the couch, next to Johnny.

"The mutt thought we were playing with him..." Preston said, not even making it the couch and settling to dropping to the floor, "he wouldn't let us grab him or get near him." He said before shutting down.

"That dog isn't normal!" Weeman said, wheezing, "He jumped right over me!" He plopped down onto Preston's belly who grunted but couldn't even move.

"He..." Steve-O clutched at his heart, "He wanted to eat my balls, I swear!" He said, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, that was pretty funny." Chris stated from his almost unconscious state on the couch.

"No it wasn't!" Steve-O screamed at him.

"Yeah it was." Jennet said from next to him with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, Bam was the one that managed to get him here. I don't know _how_ he did it but he did." She said, patting Bam's shoulder.

He didn't look so flustered or dirty as the others and he was smiling triumphantly. "It was easy. You can't chase a dog, you gotta let him come to you. Everyone knows that." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he patted Bamm's big head. "You just crouch down and call." He said simply.

Hailey hugged Bamm and then the human Bam, "Thanks, Bam, so much!" She said before sitting back down.

Bam nodded and went to the small fridge, probably to get drinks. Hailey leaned over to Johnny who was scratching Bamm's ears, "Thanks, Johnny. I probably would have had a panic attack if it weren't for you." She said with a giggle.

"No problem. I kinda like the big guy." He said, letting the dog nibble on his fist while smiling just a little. Bamm yawned and wandered off to a nice dark corner before plopping down to rest.

_This is getting way too weird for me... Time to heat things up! _Chris thought to himself with a smirk on his face. He discreetly positioned himself a foot away from Johnny, sticking his hand between the seat cushions where he knew he would find something, anything. He felt something cold with his fingertips and grabbed onto it. He pulled it out and smiled sadistically at the shock gun in his hand. He turned it on and inched closer to Johnny, biting on his lip so he wouldn't laugh and mess it up. Just when it was an inch away from Johnny's side, the lights went out.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Came a curious voice.

"Turn them back on, I can't see, asshole!" That was clearly Weeman's voice.

Chris heard some footsteps stumbling around, clearly someone was looking for the light switch. Then, something bumped into his arm, probably Johnny moving around. He had forgotten about the weapon and it stuck to his belly. He was electrocuted badly just as the lights came back on.

"Oh my God, look at Chris!" Johnny exclaimed, pointing at him while laughing hard. Chris looked ridiculous with that expression on his face while twitching and gurgling on the seat.

"Oh my- Chris, you failed!" Bam exclaimed, cracking up in laughter. "What the hell were you trying to do, man?" He choked out on laughter.

Chris managed to yank the gun from himself and quickly, not even recovering, he jabbed it onto Johnny who screamed and fell to the floor twitching and shouting in pain.

"That!" He grunted, still recovering from the shock.

Johnny recovered quicker than Chris and sat up, panting and scrunching his face in pain. "Chris, you are such an asshole, man. That shit hurts." Johnny said, his voice almost a whisper as he rubbed his side.

Bam pressed his lips together so he wouldn't laugh out loud as he sneaked his way over to Chris, "Chris, man, give me the gun," He whispered to Chris, who gave it to him absentmindedly. Bam took the gun reluctantly. He didn't really like taze guns but he found this to be a perfect opportunity. "I'm gonna get Hails." He said, snorting a small laugh as he crouched down and crawled over behind Hailey.

"Does that really hurt? What does it feel li-" Hailey had started to say but was cut off when a strong surge of pain spread from her shoulder through all of her body. She fell to the floor, twitching and gurgling like the others had.

"Like that." Bam said simply just before bursting out in laughter.

Jennet watched, laughing hard but still slightly worried about her friend. Being tazed didn't look like much fun. She hoped Hailey could handle it 'cause she sure as hell wasn't getting close to Bam right now. She knew Bam was in a shitload of trouble now.

Just as the thought passed by, she heard Hailey grunt 'tocineta' which was their codeword for 'this is gonna get ugly' which meant that Hailey was going to do something extremely stupid.

Hailey felt the jolt leave her body but she kept twitching around, grunting and gasping. She kept this up until their laughs were just awkward coughs and chuckles. Then, she rolled her eyes to the back of her head and arched her back repeatedly.

Preston, who was on the floor near her, started to slowly get up along with Weeman, "Um, guys... I-Is she okay?" He asked, not even trying to cover up the fear in his voice.

"Shit, Bam, you killed her!" Chris screamed loudly. Johnny elbowed him in the crotch and hushed him angrily.

"N-No I didn't! She's just fucking around with us." He said, waiting for her to stop the act although he was freaking out like a housewife that just saw a mouse in the kitchen on the inside.

Jennet smirked just before running forward and dropping to her knees next to Hailey. She put her head on her lap and shook her, forcing tears to come to her eyes, "Hailey! Hails, come on, cut that out! Hailey, shit, stop fucking around like that!" She shouted, shaking Hailey who was trashing around in her hold.

"Shit, what should we do?" Steve-O exclaimed, grabbing his head and pacing around. "Don't just stand there, Bam, fucking do something, man!" He shouted, clearly panicking.

Bam tossed the gun aside angrily, out of fear, "What the fuck? Why should I do it?" He yelled at Steve-O.

"What do you mean, you're the one who tazed her!" Chris said, freaking out on the couch. "Shit, how is it that your parents haven't come out? April!" Chris yelled in panic.

"Their probably asleep. You seriously think their not used to noise and shit by now?" Johnny said, sounding rather calm for the situation they were in.

Hailey noticed how calm he sounded and she arched her eyebrows for a second before going completely still and limp in Jennet's arms.

Jennet gasped and burst into tears, burying her head in Hailey's shoulder, "This is great and all but you're looking creepy, time to cut the crap, Hails." She whispered into her ear before sobbing loudly.

Chris screamed like a little girl and jumped to his feet on the couch, pointing at Hailey's 'dead' body, "She's dead!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Johnny scoffed, not able to hold his laughter in much longer. He knew for sure that Hailey wasn't dead, the voltage in the shock gun wasn't meant to stop someones heart, that's why they had it around. He thought the guys would know that by now but he couldn't expect them to think that when their shitting their pants. He was gonna turn the tables on her before the guys started crying and the girls thought wrong about them.

He grabbed the shock gun, pushed Jennet away from Hailey and got on top of Hailey, his knees on either side of her. He held his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

"Maybe the shock from the gun will get her heart pumping again. All I have to do is shock her, right, here." He said as he poked the area right above her heart.

Jennet's eyes widened, "I-I don't think that will work, Johnny." She said nervously.

"It's worth a try. What could go wrong? Shes' already dead." He said in mock innocence while shrugging his shoulders over-dramatically, like a child. He hid his smile from them by turning to face Hailey's dead looking face since she was really pale as it were.

She didn't falter for a second, remaining with a straight face and keeping her breathing short and steady so they wouldn't see her chest heaving from trying not to laugh. She was surprised they hadn't checked for her heartbeat or a pulse or even checked if she were breathing. She made a mental note to teach them these things in the future just in case.

Her eyes almost shot open when she heard a click and then the scary sound of the electricity buzzing from the hand held. She stood her ground. He wouldn't dare, she thought. Then it hit her like a sack of bricks.

_This is Johnny Knoxville we're talking about here..._

She snapped her eyes open, "No!" She shouted, shrinking down underneath him, trying to inch away from the weapon. That shit really did hurt.

Johnny grinned and sat up, allowing her to do the same. He switched the shock gun off and put it aside and crossed his arms over his chest like a dad would to his infant daughter.

"You were fucking with us?" Steve-O said in disbelief before allowing him to chuckle. Preston found it funny too and chuckled as well. Then Weeman managed to calm down and joined their laughter.

"That was sick! That was totally sick, man! You seriously looked dead!" Chris said, still clutching at his racing heart though he grinned. "You scared the shit out of us!" He said before chuckling.

Bam glared down at her, "You scared the shit out of me, man! God, what's wrong with you? I thought I killed you! Goddamn it, you're such a bitch!" He said with a grimace. He seriously looked pissed off as he ran his hand through his curly hair.

"You tazed me." She stated flatly. She looked over at Johnny and shoved him off of her. He fell onto his back, laughing. She punched his shoulder, "You ruined my act, dude! Not cool." She said, trying to hold her laughter in. She failed and chuckled at the stupid expression he wore on his face as he laughed.

"Jennet, you knew she was just-" Steve-O started.

"Yup. The whole time." She said with a grin on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest in triumph.

"And you didn't tell us?" Preston asked accusingly.

She shrugged, "What would be the fun in that?" Jennet asked as she walked over and hugged her actress/friend. "She was doing too well to close the curtains on her, don't you think?" She asked rhetorically.

No one answered and the room fell silent. A dead silence. The type that freaked the hell out of you, felt like someone, probably a psychopath serial killer, was watching you, planning out his attack.

"I think we better leave, Jennet." Hailey mumbled as she got up off the floor. Jennet didn't question her and followed her to the door. Hailey turned back and gave them an awkward wave and a soft 'bye' before calling Bamm and hopping out of the trailer. Jennet sighed behind her and walked over to the car, lighting her way with her cellphone. She opened the door for Bamm and he jumped in and then she looked over at Hailey.

"Can I drive?" She asked.

"Sure." Hailey answered. Take took Jennet back a bit, she barely let her drive and she didn't expect a yes right now.

Jennet walked over to the driver's side and hopped in the car. Hailey climbed into the driver's seat and slumped into the seat like she always did. Jennet turned the car on, smiling at the roar of the engine before putting the car in reverse and started to pull away from the trailer.

"Wait!" Hailey said rather loudly, enough to stop Jennet. She grabbed something out of the cup holder and got out of the car and jogged back to the trailer, knocking on the door. It opened to reveal Johnny standing there, now without his shirt. Hailey smiled shyly and pulled the cap off the sharpie before scribbling her number down on his stomach in considerably big letters and then writing her name on his abdomen, under the number. She absentmindedly drew her signature heart under her name. She kind of regretted it, feeling awkward about it.

Johnny just watched as she did so, tensing since it kind of tickled him. She put the cap back on the sharpie, bit her lip with a smile, turned on her heel and ran back to her car. Johnny chuckled and leaned on the door frame, waving as the girls drove away from the park and onto the road. He walked back in to the trailer and smirked at his boys as they all noticed the number on his body.

"Watch yourself, Knoxville. The girls' mine." Bam warned with a cocky grin as he cracked open a beer. (A/N: Ugh, I hate making them drink)

Johnny rolled his eyes, "All for one, one for all, remember?" He said with a smirk as Bam's face was shocked. He had overheard their conversation from earlier and remembered Bam saying that as if he had just said it right now.

Bam raised an eyebrow at him and took a sip from his beer before plopping down on the couch, "Chris, get this bucket of bolts movin'!" He shouted.

Chris swung his head toward Bam and gave him a look, "Dude, I'm right next to you. Don't need to yell." He said with a stupid chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He moved closer to him quickly, "_**Maybe if I scream it'll be better! Now get your ass up and drive us home!**_" He screamed into his ear like a mad man. Chris went to slap his face away but Bam shielded himself and instead got whacked by his own bottle in the face. Chris laughed and went to the driver's seat.

Everyone settled down and got cozy for their long ride home.

LINE BREAK

For Hailey and Jennet, the ride wasn't that long. In thirty minutes they were in their driveway, letting the dog in the house. Without a word, Jennet went upstairs to take a shower. Hailey walked into the small kitchen to rave the fridge. She decided to make a sandwich. Before sitting down to eat, she gave the dog food and water who really appreciated it.

After eating her sandwich and reluctantly washing the dishes, she plopped down onto the couch and switched on the TV, knowing Jennet wasn't even half way done with her shower. She went to the cartoons channel and settled on her favorite, Cartoon Network. They were currently showing Robot Chicken and that made her check the time. 12:28 a.m. She sighed and just settled to watching the crazy show which she rather enjoyed.

Jennet couldn't stop thinking about Steve-O. She couldn't believe she had met him. And to think she almost stayed home today. She felt great and happy and great. Yeah, that great. She couldn't say she was in love with him but there was definitely something there. At first there hadn't been sparks but that didn't matter, they came eventually. Right now she felt like such a spazz for the way she assaulted him. He had reassured her that he was just shocked that he hadn't really minded that a hot girl was hugging the life out of him. She had been complimented by a lot of guys before but coming from Steve-O, it was different. She had smiled and blushed like an idiot shot by cupid or something. She felt sad that they had to leave but she wasn't going to let that ruin her mood.

She thought back to Hailey. She knew she had a thing for Bam and it showed but... there was something about the way she smiled at Johnny that made her think there was something. Like they had the sparks she didn't have at first with Steve-O. Johnny had been the first person she mention when they met even though he was at the back. That had to mean something, right? And they seemed to get along. Hailey always played rough with people she likes. That also meant something, it had to. From the car, she saw her expression after she left the trailer and then she noticed it had been Johnny at the door, not Bam. She was smiling dumbly, looking at her feet and walking strangely. Not the usual dragging of the feet but more quirky and cute.

Jennet wasn't going to mention any of this to Hailey. Hailey had warned her not to meddle in her relationships after Jennet had tried to hook her up with a guy. Hailey got mad and embarrassed Jennet in front of the guy she had been crushing on through all of High School. Jennet was sure to take advantage of the butterflies flying around Hailey first thing tomorrow.

Oh yeah, Jennet was going to enjoy tomorrow very much.

LINE BREAK

_**A/N: tocineta means bacon in Spanish. Wow, this chapter turned out longer than I had thought. Well, I hope you all liked it. Please leave reviews! Lack of reviews is what made me stop writing for this story. You're all lucky Joha told me to continue it! XD**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Mutinous Pirate**_

_**:3**_


	6. Public Bathrooms on the Beach

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Jackass nor the songs mentioned in this fic.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry about the suckiness of this fic... Please enjoy! Oh, uh, I dunno, I suggest you guys look up the songs and hear them while you read just so you can get set into the mood. It's just a suggestion, I know I do it when I read other fics even if it's not my style and stuff, sometimes I end up liking it :)**_

* * *

Hailey woke up to the sound of the music still ringing in her ears, her mp3 was still playing from last night. She smiled, loving to wake up to her music, always left her in a good mood since she wasn't much of a morning person.

She unplugged the headphones and plugged the mp3 to the radio, putting the volume up really high to get Jennet up.

_Turn all the lights on by T-Pain ft. Ne-Yo _blasted through the house and Hailey jumped out of bed and started to dance her way into Jennet's room that was across the hall from hers.

Jennet was sitting up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and she groaned loudly though Hailey could only hear the music. Hailey skipped into the room, opening the curtains wide and jumping into Jennet's bed.

"What time is it?" Jennet asked groggily.

Hailey shrugged and pointed to her ears, "Sorry, I can't hear anything!" She shouted over the music as she rolled off the bed and danced into the bathroom to do her things.

Jennet groaned and fell back into the bed, closing her eyes for just a second and before she knew it, Hailey was back in her room, already showered and dressed.

"Come on, get up, Jennet! We have things to do today!" She shouted, pulling the covers off of her.

"We do?" She asked, confused. They didn't have things to do today.

"Yes, we do! Take Bamm for a walk, go to the skate par-"

"Hold it right there, Hails!" She shouted, holding her hand up to stop her. Hailey shut her mouth and made a confused face.

Just then the song changed to _Turn Up the Music by Chris Brown ft. Rihanna (remix) _and Hailey got distracted for a second, "Oh, I love that song!" She said happily as she danced.

Jennet sighed and hit her on the head with her pillow causing her to stumbled to the side a bit. "Focus here, Hails!" She shouted.

"Right. Focus! Mhm?" She said, looking attentive.

"Today," She grinned from ear to ear, "we're going to the beach!" She exclaimed happily.

Hailey's face fell and she was silent for a minute. She looked around as she thought and then looked at Jennet who was smiling hopefully. "Okay, sure." She finally said.

"But the sun is up an- Wait, what?" Jennet said in disbelief, "You wanna go?" She couldn't believe it.

"Well sure, why not? We've been going to the park almost every day, I guess it's time we go where you wanna go." She said with a shrug.

Jennet narrowed her eyes at her, "What's the catch?" She asked, knowing there was a nasty catch to this.

"Wut you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"You never give in to going somewhere I wanna go so easily, what's the catch? What's in it for you?" She asked knowingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hailey shrugged, "I dunno, I'm just in a good mood today and it's really nice outside today." She said simply. She glared at Jennet suddenly, "Now go get ready before I change my mind! Move, move, move!" She shouted, shooing Jennet out of the room and into the bathroom.

_Crush On You by Nero (it's a remix) _suddenly came up and Hailey laughed at the beginning as she went into her room and closed the door to get changed. Just when she turned around the song broke into it's electric riff and she started to jerk around to the music wildly.

She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out the practically new one-piece swimsuit she hated so darn much and... threw it into the trashcan next to her bed. Instead, she went into her closet and pulled out a bag that had been sitting there since last summer and pulled out the bikini she had bought.

She looked at it and grimaced slightly. "It's a little skimpy..." She mumbled to herself but put it on reluctantly. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost smiled, "Not bad," She said as she struck a few poses, "not bad at all."

She forgot the reason she bought it was because it was cute. It was a black two piece with a lot of neon colors in it going in random designs and splatters everywhere. It had ties at the sides of the bottom piece in hot neon pink and the ties for the top piece were the same color.

She pulled on some faded blue short shorts and slipped on a pair of black flip-flops. She then walked out and Jennet was still in the shower. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'what'.

"Are you almost done?" She asked.

"Nah, I gotta shave." She yelled back.

"But that takes forever! You can barely notice the hairs on you anyway!" She argued.

"Sorry, chica! I'll try to hurry!" She said.

Hailey groaned, "Fine! But if it gets too late out, we're not going and it's already eight thirty!" She said sternly.

"It's still early!" She defended.

"Considering you're taking your one-hour shower which really, you take longer than an hour... Just sum up the time." She said, walking away from the door.

She went into the kitchen to greet Bamm, "Hey boy, you hungry?" She asked as she patted his head. He barked happily and ran to his bowl. Hailey laughed and poured food and water into his bowl and he ate it happily.

Hailey felt so bored. She wandered into the living room and stared at her reflection on the TV. She sighed at her hair. It's been like that for more than three years. Always black with red streaks in it and she always straightened it.

"Fuck it." She said as she went to the bathroom door and knocked. "I'm going out for a while. I got my cell, call me when your finished so I can come pick you up." She said as she went to her room grabbed some money, pulled on a white v-neck t-shirt with a red, green and yellow peace sign on it and grabbed her cell. She almost forgot her favorite black Ray Bans but luckily the sun hit her face through the window suddenly as she left so she grabbed them and was out the door.

She climbed into her car and drove off.

* * *

An hour had passed and Jennet was just about ready to get out of the bathroom finally. She finished blow drying her hair and walked out to get dressed but stopped in the small hallway, "Hailey? You back yet?" She called out, hoping she wouldn't be so she would have more time to get ready.

When there was no response, she smiled and went straight into her room and slipped on her favorite hot pink bikini. She pulled on a black knit poncho, careful not to rip her bellybutton piercing off and then pulled on a faded mini skirt. Quickly, she grabbed her black nail polish and started to paint her nails quickly but carefully. She noticed that her hot pink nail polish was missing too.

"No way! Hailey doesn't like painting her nails and in pink? What's going on here? Could she be..." She shuddered, "changing her style?" She grinned, "I knew she was changing, it was bound to happen soon enough I mean, she was goth and she toned it down into rocker, then into skater and now she's changing into more girly possibly? I hope s-" She grimaced, "Who the hell am I even talking to?" She asked no one. She shook her head and continued to paint her long nails and toenails.

As she finished applying her makeup, she heard the door open. She put down the lip gloss she just finished with and went to greet Hailey.

She almost screamed but she was too speechless to do so. "What the fuck got into you?" She nearly whispered.

"You don't like it?" She asked sadly.

"Like it?" She blinked back the shock, "I absofuckinglutely love it!" She said, using one of their words to describe something they really liked.

_Ladi Dadi by Steve Aoki ft. Wynter Gordon_ started playing.

"My God, why did you do this?" She asked while laughing happily, tugging on her hair.

Hailey shrugged, "I got bored. Needed to change a bit, you know?" She said as she watched her friend walk around her.

"And you're leaving it in your natural waves?" She asked, looking at her friend with a big smile.

"Yup. The lady said the iron was damaging my hair anyway." She admitted, tugging on her long hair. "Do you really like it?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course I do, the color is beautiful on you!" She said.

"I wasn't sure of to go light brown or dirty blonde but the lady said that blonde, here in California, was perfect and then she said something about me being lightly tanned and with my blue eyes and blah, blah, blah..." She said, rolling her eyes, "but I decided to keep the roots in my natural dark brown color." She said.

"You got the roots too? No more black?" She asked in disbelief.

"No more black." She confirmed and then laughed when Jennet hugged her tightly all of a sudden. Then Jennet caught a glimpse of her nails.

"And you snagged my pink nail polish without my permission." She warned when she let go.

She shrugged again, "I didn't think you would mind and besides, I was the one that bought it for you anyway." She said with a smirk.

"Touche." She said with narrowed eyes, "Well played, chica, well played." Then she laughed.

"So are we going to the beach or what?" Hailey asked hurriedly, crazy to just leave already.

"Yes, we shall go! Just lemme grab my surf board and we're out!" She said, running back to her room.

Hailey sighed and grabbed the sunscreen, the volleyball, the book and the other fun beach stuff that was on the counter, "Be in the car!" She called out, "And shut my music off!" She said just as _Good Feeling by FloRida _finished playing.

In a few minutes Jennet came out, put the board into the car and hopped into the passenger seat, "I gave Bamm some more water so he won't get thirsty and I put the food bag in the cabinet so he won't eat through it again." She said.

"Oh, thanks, I always forget since I usually leave with him." She said before Jennet said she didn't take care of her dog though she only did it to piss Hailey off.

Jennet switched on the music and _Feel So Close by Calvin Harris (remix) _was playing. She sighed, "I wonder what the guys are doing right now." She said randomly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all abou-" Just then her phone started to vibrate on her lap and Jennet noticed. The number was unknown. The girls looked at each other questioningly and Hailey answered, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"**Hey, pretty lady." **Came a deep, raspy voice, almost creepy. No, very creepy.

"Who is this?" Hailey asked, getting ready to hang up.

"**Guess." **He said.

"I don't have time to guess who you are. Tell me or I'm dropping the call, I'm driving." She said.

"**Aw, I wanted you to guess. Well, tell me your name first and then I'll tell you mine." **He said, his voice low.

"This sounds like something outta the Scream movie." Jennet whispered and then giggled, "How exciting!" She said.

Hailey shushed her, "Sorry, that's not how the game works. You tell me your name first." She said, playing along with the stranger though it could be very dangerous.

"**I can't do that, sorry. It's your name first. Don't make me come looking for you." **He warned.

Now the girls were getting scared a little. "Riiight. I'm out on the road, you have no way in knowing where I am." She said with a scoff.

"**You drive a purple Mustang, you have another girl with you, I'm sure of it."** He said with a dark chuckle.

"Alright, you got that right. One point for you." She said. She wasn't going to chicken out of this. She smirked as she looked at her horrified friend's face.

"What are you doing? Hang up, Hailey!" Jennet hissed. Hailey shushed her again and held her laughter in.

"Alright, what color hair do I have?" She asked quizzically. She had this all figured out... hopefully.

"**Black with red streaks." **He said knowingly.

She laughed, "Alright you little bitches, cut it out. What's up, Johnny?" She asked, still laughing. Jennet's eyes widened and she held a 'wtf' expression.

"**Aw, come on!" **Came Johnny Knoxville's voice, **"How did you know?"**

"I'm good like that, man." She chuckled, "What's up?"

"**The boys and by the boys I mean Bam- Ow!" **Bam must have punched him, **"We were wonderin' if you could hang out with us today." **He said, a little out of breath. Bam must have punched him definitely.

"Aw, man, sorry guys, we're headed to the beach right now." She said sadly.

There was some rustling on the other side, **"Hey, babe, what do ya know? We're at the beach now! Little creepy... You guys stalkin' us or somethin'?" **Came Bam's voice.

Hailey scoffed, "You wish! I should be asking you the same thing, guys." She said with a giggle. "Where are you right now?" She asked as she parked the car.

"**At the beach!"** That was Johnny's muffled voice, Hailey recognized it with ease.

"I know that, idiot! I meant where at the beach are you?" She asked again.

**"I dunno, on the sand, near the water."** Bam said simply. **"We're at the beach, man, no matter how specific we get, you won't be able to spot us with so many people around us." ** He said.

"What car did you come in?" She asked.

"**Why?" **Johnny asked.

"Gosh, you're so dense, Johnny! 'Cause maybe I parked near your car and we can meet back here." She said.

"**Oh, how smart, wanna cookie?"** Johnny exclaimed with laughter. **"Shut the fuck up, man, what the hell is wrong with you?" **Bam said while laughing at Johnny.

"Guys!" Jennet exclaimed, already itching to get into the water. She had already put on her sunscreen and was now doing Hailey as she talked to the guys.

"**We came in my car. It's a black Charger. Not the new one, the classic one." **Johnny said.

"Whoa, nice." Hailey said, searching around for the car. Sure enough, she spotted it under a small tree. It wasn't close but it was near them. "Found it! Come get us." She said, starting to walk toward the car.

There was a loud groan, she didn't know who it belonged to, **"Walk all the way back there? Nooooo..." **He whined, it was Bam.

"Come and fucking get us, it's hot out here!" Jennet screamed at them frantically.

"**You guys are such douche bags! I'll go get 'em." **That was a new voice they hadn't heard but it was unmistakeable.

"See? That's a real man right there! Thank you, Steve-O." Hailey said politely at him.

"**Yeah, no problem, be there in a minute." **He said.

"'kay..." And then she hung up.

In exactly a minute, Steve-O showed up and he ran into Jennet, picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. He put her down and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he looked at Hailey, he took a step back and looked her up and down.

"Whoa, man! What happened to you? You didn't look like that yesterday!" He said with laughter.

"I know that. I dyed my hair, can't you tell?" She mocked, "You don't like it?"

"Nah, man, it suits you better than the other hair color you had yesterday." He said, giving her a half-hug.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Now come on, it seriously is hot out here." He said as he hurried them forward. He threw his arm over Jennet's shoulders and she grabbed that hand, intertwining their fingers together. He smiled at her, "So isn't it a little creepy that we all decided to come to the beach today at around this time?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you guys were following us!" Jennet said, making a creepy accusing face at him. He laughed.

"We weren't I swear!" He said while laughing.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it's just too much of a coincidence!" Hailey said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's kind of how coincidences work, dude." Steve-O said as if he knew everything. Hailey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Here we are!" Steve-O said, letting go of Jennet and walking to the guys. Hailey cocked her head slightly. She noticed someone she kind of recognized but she was in denial.

"Raab?" She asked in disbelief. "Raab Himself?" She repeated as she walked up to him to take a better look at his face. He leaned back slightly and cracked that huge smile of his.

"Do I know you?" He asked with an awkward laugh.

"No but I've seen you in the old show. Viva la Bam." She said, backing away from him and shaking his hand. "You're really crazy, man." She said with a laugh. He smiled at her and acted all flustered, "Aw, go on!" He said like a woman would.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She was facing Bam now. He had his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes wide. "What the hell happened to your hair? Yesterday it was all nice and cool and now you're a Malibu girl?" He asked rather rudely.

Hailey frowned and pushed his arms off her, "Malibu girl? What, you don't like it?" She asked angrily.

"I liked it the way you had it yesterday!" He said, his voice getting higher.

"I kind of like it that way." Johnny cut in, walking over and messing her hair up. Hailey frowned for a second and then fixed her hair to look at Johnny. She smiled softly, "Thanks, Johnny." She said with emphasis while sending a dirty look at Bam.

Bam made a face and walked away from them, to the cooler. Hailey sighed, turning to Johnny but looking at the sand. "I thought he would like it." She mumbled.

"Ah, forget him, he's an idiot. Changing your hair color doesn't make you any less beautiful." He said with a shrug.

Hailey looked up at him in disbelief, "Did you really just say that?" She asked with a smirk. He smiled and made a huff, "And I meant it." He answered simply.

Hailey smiled and turned around to the group. They were all lounging around, drinking and chatting away. "Well? You just gonna sit around or are you gonna get into the water?" She asked generally while clapping her hands to get them moving.

"I'm already there!" Jennet said as she got up and grabbed her board. She turned to Steve-O, "Come on, Steve-O." She said with a soft smile.

"Nah, I think I'll just hang out here for a while, get a tan. I'll meet you there in a while." He said, laying into the beach chair and closing his eyes.

"I'll go with ya. I love surfin'!" Raab said, grabbing the board he was sitting on and then went along with Jennet.

_I would have bet that Steve-O would be at her heels. Weird..._ Hailey thought randomly. "Hey, there's another chair over there if you wanna sit down." Bam said, pointing his pinky finger at a folded chair near the cooler since he was holding a beer bottle.

Hailey took a deep breath and scoped the shore. There weren't that many people out here. Just a few family's here and there, all spread out and minding their own business. "Actually, I think I'm going into the water for a while." She said before pulling her shirt off and tossing it onto the cooler. "Anyone wanna join me?" She asked as she stepped out of her shorts.

"I'll go." Bam said, raising his pinky again before taking one last sip and then putting it into a trash bag they brought. He pulled his shirt off and took his sunglasses off, tossing them into the sand.

"Alright, cool. No one else coming along?" Hailey asked.

"Nah, I'm joining Steve-O here. I'm white as Bam's willy."He said, taking his shirt off too. Hailey and Bam shared a scoff at Johnny's comment and then Hailey noticed something that made her giggle.

"It didn't come off?" She asked, pointing at Johnny. He looked down and then cracked a smile, "Nah, it wouldn't come off no matter what I used. I tried for like an hour." He said, rubbing the phone number on his body absentmindedly.

"Well, you better get it off before random strangers start calling me in the dead of night." She said jokingly but she was serious about it.

"Good point." He said as he grabbed the beach chair and placed it next to Steve-O who seemed to be asleep. "I'll work on it." He said before closing his eyes.

"Make sure he gets it off." She said to Bam as they walked toward the shore.

"I don't think I will. It's like writing it in a public bathroom and writing-" He stopped walking with a weird look on his face. Then he turned to Hailey and grabbed her shoulders, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked excitedly.

"I'd be in an asylum if I were." She mocked. He shook her, "I'm serious!" He shouted. "Dude, we can go into the girl's bathroom, write down Johnny's number and tell 'em to call for amazing phone sex!" He said.

Hailey almost asked if he would do that. Of course he would. "That sounds like fun..." She said, considering it for a minute.

"Come on!" He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the general direction of the bathrooms. Hailey took long steps, trying to keep up with his quick pace. "Wait. Do you even have a Sharpie?" She asked.

"No but we can use something else. I'll figure it out when we get there." He said hastily.

"Well, are you writing it in the girls bathroom, or the guys bathroom?" She asked.

Bam slowed down to a stop and he just looked down at the sand as he thought. "I don't know... I'm guessing if I put it in the guys bathroom, it would be more hilarious. But I don't think I'd do that to a friend..." He said with a shutter, imagining getting a call from a horny guy at 2am. "Girl's room." He said, walking the rest of the way there. He was going to walk straight in but Hailey grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait, wait, you can't go in there! It's the girls bathroom." She whispered, pulling him away from the doorway.

Bam narrowed his eyes at her. He grabbed her face firmly until her lips puffed out like a fish. "Are you looking at me?" He asked. She nodded. "Who am I?" He asked as if he were talking to a four year old.

"Bam." She managed to say.

"Bam?" He asked expectantly.

"Bam Margera." She said, grabbing onto his wrists. She tugged at them, "Awight, I gwet it." She said. He let go of her face and looked around before poking his head into the bathroom. He pulled it back out with a face of disgust.

"Holy shit, it reeks in there!" He said, pinching his nose and making a face again.

Hailey laughed at him, "It's a public bathroom at the beach. These things are never cleaned and many people don't have any consideration. It's always a miracle to find a working toilet." She said, walking in and looking around. She gagged at the smell. It really did reek in there. Not only of shit but something else, she couldn't place a finger on it though.

"You can come in, Bam, it's all clear." She said after inspecting the stalls from the bottom to see if there were any feet.

Bam came in with his arm over his mouth and nose. Hailey rolled her eyes. "Alright, get on with it, I wanna go into the water already!" She said. "What are you going to write it down with?"

"Just go stand guard at the door." He ordered and he searched the floor for something.

"I thought you wouldn't care of a chick came in and saw you here." She teased.

He glanced back at her, "I don't. I just don't feel like getting beat out by a lifeguard or something." He said before turning back to look for whatever.

"Will you please hurry up? It stinks in here and I want to go into the water! It's been like an hour since I've got here and I haven't touched not a drop of water." She whined.

Bam turned around and smirked at her, throwing a rock up and then catching it. He raised and eyebrow, "I've been stalling actually. I found what I need quickly. I just like seeing you in a bikini." He said, leaning on the wall, still tossing the rock up.

"Are you freaking serious?" She asked, her voice high pitched in disbelief. "Finish!" She ordered frantically.

Bam laughed and opened one of the stall doors, "EW!" He screamed, jumping out of the stall and kicking the door shut. "What woman can create such monster? That's disgusting!" He shouted, gagging in the process.

"Come ooon, Bam!" She complained, peeking out the door. "Someone is going to come in soon!" She hissed.

Bam opened another stall door hesitantly and peeked in slowly. He yanked his head out with his eyes closed and his face scrunched up. "There's puke in that one!" He cried out.

"I don't understand what's your problem! You see this kind of stuff all the time with the guys! What's the big deal?" She said, throwing her arms into the air.

"It's horrible thinking this shit comes from a woman! What we consider beautiful and clean creatures!" He explained frantically.

"Oh my- You're such a pussy!" She said, pushing him out of the way and pulling the last stall door open. "There. This is one isn't that bad." She said, moving aside for him to peek in. "GO!" She screamed into his ear.

Bam turned and glared at her. He got close to her face, "OKAY!" He screamed. She flinched away and he shoved her out to make room. He started to carve the number into the door, making sure it was clear to read.

Hailey tapped her foot on the floor impatiently waiting for him to finish. She heard a girl's voice coming their way. Her eyes widened. She grabbed the door and pulled it with her as she ran into the stall, making Bam run into the toilet. The stall was really small. Bam was against the toilet and Hailey had her back to the door and they were just a foot apart.

"Ow! What the fu-" Hailey slapped her hand onto his mouth. "Shh! Someone's coming." She whispered.

Bam rolled his eyes and pulled her hands off his mouth, "So what?" He whispered back.

"I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said." He said with a chuckle.

"Then why the hell-" He slapped his hand over her mouth as the girl came in. There was more than one. Of course, girls don't go to the bathroom alone, he thought.

"Oh, gross, these bathrooms are filthy." Said one of the girls as she opened the doors one by one. Bam quickly reached out, over Hailey's shoulder, and locked the stall. At least he tried. There was no lock!

The stall door opened and the girl turned out to be a woman, about in her 40s'. She stood frozen at the door, blinking her eyes like an idiot. Hailey also stood there a bit shocked, staring back. Bam found this ridiculous. He grinned and rolled his eyes. He reached over and grabbed the door, pulling it out of the woman's hand gently, "Excuse us." He said with a smirk before shutting the door.

Hailey turned around to face him again and tell him off but she shut her mouth. He was standing inches away from her, looking down into her eyes with a small smirk on his face. God, did she love those eyes of his.

"Go on, tell me off. Lecture me on my actions." He whispered when he heard the ladies leave. "Go on, shoot." He teased.

"You know you were being rude, I don't need to tell you and even if I did," She swallowed hard, "you wouldn't give a damn and go on about your things like nothing happened." She said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Your face is getting red." He said with a smile. He put his forearm on the stall wall, next to her head, and leaned in closer to her while putting his other hand on his hip.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me." She breathed out, he eyes flashing down to his lips that were curled into a smile.

"Who said I was gonna kiss you?" He teased.

Hailey tapped his groin with her knuckles. He grunted and hunched over while covering the area. She grabbed his face and pulled it up to hers, pressing their lips together. He didn't move his hands but he did return the kiss just as desperately as she kissed him.

When Hailey grabbed his bottom lip between hers to deepen the kiss, he moved his hands to her hips and pressed her against himself. She smiled into the kiss and he couldn't help but chuckle, their teeth grinding together for a split second. Hailey moved her hands to tangle them into his unruly hair and she tugged on it, drawing a small sound from him, barely audible.

Bam trailed his hands up to her curves and moved them up and down slowly. She giggled at the feeling, it tickled. Then he inched them up a bit, to the top of her rib cage. He temptingly rubbed his thumbs on the edge of her bikini top and she didn't seem to mind.

Hailey gasped when he abandoned her lips to meet with her neck. He started kissing it, leaving wet trails wherever he went along. She moved her arms, hooking them under his arms and putting her hands on his muscular shoulders. He managed a little nibble on her neck and she dug her nails into his shoulders, almost making him groan.

Bam kept her mind distracted with the kisses as he snaked his arms around her back, ever so slightly touching the ties to the bra. She didn't seem to noticed so he grabbed one of the ends. He moved his mouth lower to her shoulder. He grabbed the other end and hugged her closer. He went back up her neck, leaving kisses all the way up her chin to meet back with her soft lips.

He made a daring tug. She didn't stop kissing him, she might not have noticed. She moved her hands from his shoulders and ran them down his shoulder blades slowly. Their minds were racing and the sounds from the beach just buzzed in their ears. Bam's tongue darted out and swiped along her lower lip. She welcomed it happily with an open mouth. As their tongues fought over territory, moans escaped their mouths ever now and then.

Bam tugged on the ties a bit more, feeling them loosen up. Still she hasn't stopped him and he got more ecstatic. Maybe she wanted him to? She should have noticed by now, he assumed. He felt her hands run down his back, all the way to his lower back. He got goosebumps, her hands so soft against his skin. Slowly, her hands went around to rest on his hips.

Hailey couldn't get enough of him. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling his hip bones digging into her abdomen. Bam turned them around and he leaned on the wall and she laid on him, their lips not breaking apart. Hailey moaned when he ran his hands through her hair. He ran his hands down her back and rested them on her hips again. He barely waited before inching them lower down. She made no move to stop him and just wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest flat against him. He let out a small groan when they broke apart for air but she quickly came back for more.

He hadn't noticed his hands moved down lower but he was now groping her and loving every second of it. It was like those cheeks were made to be held in his hands, they fit in just the right way. He absentmindedly slid down the wall a bit to be at her eye level so she wouldn't need to reach up and he separated his legs so she could, if possible, be closer.

Hailey almost lost it when she felt his rising excitement on her pelvis. She moved her hips from left to right ever so slightly, she could barely tell if she were moving at all. But he could. He let a loud groan escape before capturing her lips again. Hailey tensed a bit once she felt the ties on her back fall. She nervously broke away from his lips, moving her face to kiss his neck. He craned his neck over her shoulder and moved her hair out of his view. He grabbed the ties around her neck and started to pull but she pulled away from his neck to look at him.

Their breathing was hitched, their faces flustered and shining with sweat. Her cheeks were scarlet red and his mouth felt dry even if they swapped a lot of spit just now. "We have to stop." She breathed out as she tied the bra back correctly.

"Really? Now?" He whined frustrated.

"Yes, now! Before it gets outta hand!" She hissed.

"But-"

"Please." She said with pleading eyes. They had to stop. Hailey put her hands on his chest to push off but she stayed there. She groaned like a child and put her forehead on his shoulder. He put his hands on her lower back and laid his chin on her head.

"Can you believe no one walked in on us?" He asked, trying to change the mood.

"Can you believe this almost happened in a public bathroom on the beach?" She asked skeptically.

"Wait... this was gonna happen?" He asked into her ear.

She moved back to look at him with disbelief, "Where do you _think_ this was going, Bam?" She hissed at him. He chuckled and pulled her back into a hug.

"I thought girls found sex on a beach romantic." He teased.

"Well, _yeah_, on the sand, under the stars, near the shore, all alone! Not in a smelly public bathroom! The door doesn't even have a lock!" She explained.

"God, so picky!" He kept teasing. "You didn't seem to mind just now!" He defended.

She pulled her head up again to glare at him, "I was lost in the moment!" She hissed, hitting his arm with her fist. She sighed, finally pushing off of him. She repositioned her top and bottom.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, trying to position his crotch so no one would notice what was going on.

"I hear cold water helps some guys. Maybe the water is cold and it'll be gone in no time. That is, if you don't wanna go into the guys bathroom and take care of it-"

"No way." He said immediately. "What makes you think no one will notice from here to the water?" He asked skeptically.

"It's barely even noticeable-"

"Excuse me?" He said, totally offended.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I could feel it-" He grinned at her comment and her face got red. She looked away from him, "It's there but you can't notice 'cause of the trunks." She explained.

"Can't you just-"

"NO!" She said, walking out of the stall and directly toward the sink. She put the water the run and then splashed her face with the water, wiping off the sweat. Bam came out a second after and walked up behind her, hugging her flat against him. She jumped when it touched her bottom that way. "Stop that! You're not helping here." She scolded.

Bam laughed at her frustration and splashed his face with water. "I don't know about you, but I had fun." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No one will know about this." She warned.

"Consider it already told. I tell my guys everything." He said with a scoff.

"Everything but this. They don't need to know." She said sternly.

"Whatever." He said with a roll of his eyes and then he walked out of the bathrooms like he owned the place. Hailey was quick to follow him. They said not a word all the way back to where the others were. They were all there. Bam left Hailey there and walked off to the water without a word.

"Hailey, there you are! Where were you? You've been gone for hours!" Jennet said from her seat on the cooler.

_Hours? _She thought to herself in disbelief. "We went out to find cotton candy." She said, thinking quick.

"Aw, and you didn't bring anything back?" She whined.

"Nah, we didn't find anything, actually." She said.

"Then why were you gone so long?" She asked curiously.

"We lost our way back." She said before sitting on Jennet's surfboard.

"Well, are you going into the water?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Hailey responded quickly. She was still flustered from what happened in the bathroom.

"Oh come on, I waited for ya." Johnny said, getting up from the chair. He held his hand out for her and she took it after a second of hesitation. He smiled and dragged her out into the water. The water was actually really nice. Not warm but not too cold. "So what really happened?" He asked.

"What do you me-"

"I noticed his boner." He cut her off rudely. "Spill." He said.

"Nothing happened. It was just kissing and he got excited, that's all." She said smoothly.

"I don't believe you." He said with narrowed eyes.

She shrugged, "That doesn't affect me." She said simply. "To be honest, I didn't even notice that little detail." She said.

Johnny burst out laughing, "Little!" He howled.

She splashed water in his face and he choked on it but laughed anyway. "I didn't mean it that way, Johnny!" She defended Bam.

"That came from the heart!" He laughed out. "If you deny it, something did happen." He said moments after calming down.

Hailey glared at him before diving into the water and swimming away from him. When she emerged, he was right there. She yelped. "How'd you get here so fast?" She asked.

"I swam." He said with a 'duh' expression on his face.

"You can't be that fast." She said, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Oh, like you're a fast swimmer?" He mocked.

"I could beat you in one breath." She said proudly.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged.

"What do ya got, Knoxville?" She asked, interested in his proposal.

"If I win," He looked around as he thought. He turned back to her with a malicious smile, "you have to scream shark at the top of your lungs. You have to freak, insisting there's a shark in the water." He said defiantly.

_Are you insane? _"Piece of cake." She said boldly. "And if I win, which I will," She paused, tapping her finger on her chin as she hummed in thought, "you have to wear my bikini the rest of the day." She said with a smirk.

He scoffed, "And leave you naked the rest of the day? I might just lose on purpose!" He laughed.

"Don't think I didn't think this through, Knoxville. I'll wear your trunks and my shirt. No problem." She said with a smirk. He frowned but it disappeared quickly and he smiled.

"Alright, well, we'll need a ref. I think Raab would do it. I hope you're ready to lose, baby." He said with a wink before swimming out to get Raab.

* * *

Johnny tensed when the cold breeze hit him once he was out on the beach. He hugged himself tightly, quickly walking over the scorching sand. The group was just chatting, soaking up the sun.

"Hey, Raab, do we have the camera in the car by any chance?" He asked. Everyone turned to pay attention to him. They already knew he was planning something.

Raab smiled excitedly, "Always, man. What do you have in mind?" He asked, all jittery.

Johnny chuckled, "Hailey and I made a bet. We're gonna do a swimming race and whoever wins- Well, I'll fill you guys in on that later. Bam, go get the camera, quick. Raab, I need you to ref out there. Steve-O and Jen can be moral support or somethin'." He gave orders quickly.

"Dude, where are the car keys?" Bam asked as he searched through all of their things.

"What do you mean where are the car keys? They should be in the bag, in the front pocket." He said. He was relieved when Bam pulled them out and wiggled them in the air. "Be right back." He said before jogging off.

* * *

_**Cliffy! This was getting a bit long anyway xD Hope you enjoyed reading this in some way! I hope I won't take so long to update the next chapter :) And hopefully it'll be a bit more interesting ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading and like always, REVIEW! :D**_


	7. UPDATE

This story is complete and utter crap, I can't believe no one told me that in these past two years. I know I kind of discontinued it, but I can't leave this crap on here and soil this wonderful site.

So, I am going to REWRITE THIS STORY.

Something new and fresh, and totally better than this crap.

No specific pairings, because life doesn't have specific pairings. It will go any way my imagination takes us, and that will be it. It will be better than what you read before, trust me.

I ask forgiveness for carelessly posting this shit. I hope I can make up for it. And I hope you enjoy what is to come.

You guys rock if you're giving me the second chance :D

See you when I've rewritten ;)


End file.
